Bloody Tears
by VyxenSkye
Summary: DaisukeDark. It’s been two years since Dark disappeared, but Daisuke is beginning to dream of the Phantom Thief dreams of pain and suffering. Is Dark trying to tell Daisuke something?
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Tears  
By: Hitokiri Musei  
Rated: T

Summary: It's been two years since Dark disappeared, but Daisuke is beginning to dream of the Phantom Thief; dreams of pain and suffering. Is Dark trying to tell Daisuke something?

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel, although I really do wish that I had Dark. He is quite… smexy…

This is my first D.N.Angel fic, so do be a little lenient with me. I'm doing my best. Enjoy, and please review!

**Yaoi! DarkDaisuke, if you no like, please go away! Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Daisuke slowly opened crimson eyes, and then blinked. The room was dark; he could barely see his own hand in front of his face when he held up said appendage. He blinked again, looking around in an attempt to try and decipher something from the darkness.

Daisuke sighed, running a hand through his red bangs. 'Now how in the world did I get here, and where am I?'

_'Daisuke…' _

Daisuke jumped at the sound of his name, looking sharply around him for the source. There was nothing, not even a hint as to where the voice had come from. Frowning, Daisuke started walking, trying to find a way out of the mysterious place.

Daisuke raised his face, looking upwards. As he did there was a flash of light, and Daisuke gasped as he saw a figure there in the darkness. There were ropes restraining the person, looped around a startlingly thin torso, skinny wrists, and knobby ankles. The light was gone, and Daisuke lost sight of the mysterious person. 'God, who was that?.! They looked so malnourished…'

Daisuke started to run in the direction that the figure had been, trying to get there to help. The crimson-haired boy couldn't just let someone get hurt, no matter who it was.

_'Daisuke!' _

Daisuke slid to a halt abruptly, shock in his wide vermillion eyes. 'D-Dark?'

_'N-No… No! Daisuke! DAISUKE! HELP ME!_' The voice ended in a scream of terror and pain.

Daisuke cried out as an image flashed through his head. Dark, covered in bloody wounds, body arching in pain, face contorted in a scream of pain as tears of agony poured freely down his bruised cheeks; Daisuke reeled backwards in shock, and the scream echoed again in his head.

_'DAISUKE!' _

* * *

Daisuke shot upright on the bed, breathing heavily. Placing a hand over his eyes, the boy struggled to calm his racing heart. Sure, he had had dreams of Dark before, but most of the dreams had been memories of his time with the thief.

Daisuke opened his eyes to peer through the gaps between his fingers into the dark room, confused. 'I've never had that happen… I've never seen Dark like that…'

Daisuke flopped back down on his bed, allowing his arms to rest against the sheets next to his head. Daisuke truly missed Dark, there was so much about the older that he found himself wishing was still there; the thief's concern, compassion, and even his teasing.

Two years it had been. Two years since he had last changed into the Phantom Thief Dark, two years since he had last heard that voice that he now missed so much. He hadn't realized at the time how much he had really loved Dark, and not just in a brotherly way. Their bond had been deep, and over time, Daisuke had found it changing into something more. Now that the thief was gone, Daisuke didn't know what to do with the feelings that still remained; he felt lost without that piece of his heart and soul that Dark had taken with him.

Daisuke sighed, closing his eyes. Whatever that had been, he just had to push it aside. He had school in a few hours anyway, and he was still tired. It was only a dream after all, nothing more.

* * *

Daisuke waved to Takeshi with a grin. "See ya!"

Walking home in the rain wasn't going to be fun, but Daisuke didn't really mind. The high school was a lot closer to his house than the middle school, so he could walk. Besides, Daisuke liked the rain. Looking upwards, the redheaded 16 year old smiled sadly. 'It reminds me so much of Dark…'

By the time Daisuke arrived at his house he was soaked. After entering the house he removed his wet coat and shoes, leaving them by the door. His mother had stopped booby trapping the house after the disappearance of Dark, he had nothing to worry about anymore. It also helped that his mother and father had gone out for a romantic getaway, and his grandfather was out for the night; he had the house to himself.

After changing into dry clothes, Daisuke sat at his desk, staring at the painting easel that was set up in the corner of his bedroom. Throwing the towel he had been using to dry his hair with by the door, Daisuke stood, going forward to look at the painting he was currently working on. It wasn't quite finished, but it made Daisuke smile all the same.

It was Dark, there on the canvas. Daisuke had drawn the thief wearing a cocky smirk, the same that Dark would always have. Dark's violet hair was disturbed by an unseen breeze, the strands waving around the sharp lines of his face. Daisuke slowly picked up a brush, wetting it and then dipping it in the paint.

In a few moments Dark's deep purple eyes stared back at him from the canvas, filled with emotion. Even though it was only a picture, Daisuke felt as though he could sink right into the depths of the thief's expressive eyes. Daisuke could feel tears welling up in his own eyes as he stared at the painting, his hand tightening around the brush.

The brush clattered to the ground as Daisuke's knees gave out, sending him to the ground. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, and Daisuke hid them behind his hands. 'God Dark, I miss you!'

Daisuke looked back up at the canvas, and Dark's sensual eyes looked back at him. "I thought that I would be happy with Riku, but without you Dark… I'm incomplete; I'm only half of who I am!" Daisuke sobbed. Dark was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Daisuke wiped at his tears. "I tried Dark. I tried to keep going as though I had never known you. But it's not working. I need you Dark. I need you."

Sighing, Daisuke lay down on his bed, burying his face in his pillow. He didn't know what to do, and so he decided to retreat to his dreams, where he would always be able to see Dark, whether or not the violet-haired thief was really there.

* * *

Daisuke stood silently. Rain washed over his face, wetting his hair and clothes. The crimson-haired boy closed his eyes, smiling gently. The cool water was washing away his cares, and bringing to him the smell of Dark; cool spring rain and wet evergreens.

_'Please no!' _

Daisuke's eyes snapped open, and he looked around. The forest around him hid where the voice had come from, but Daisuke tried to pinpoint it. He knew that voice; it was the one that he missed so much. The boy ran forward, pushing his way through the trees and stepping into a clearing.

Daisuke had to slap his hands across his mouth to stop the scream of horror from breaking free.

Dark hung from one of the trees, tied there by ropes twisted around his bony wrists. The signs of abuse were gut-wrenching. Blood soaked the thief's entire body, and Daisuke could hardly find an inch of skin that wasn't bruised or broken. His hair was knotted and ragged, thoroughly drenched in blood. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and only a ratty pair of short protected what little dignity the thief had left. Dark was so thin that Daisuke could see every bone in his body, the sharp angles of his hips and ribcage bringing tears to the boy's eyes.

"D-Dark…"

The word was a mere whisper, and yet Dark raised his head. Daisuke saw that the expressive eyes he loved so much were dull and dazed, barely seeing him at all. However, as he saw the boy, Dark's eyes widened and a single word slipped from his cracked and bleeding lips. "D-Daisuke…"

Daisuke watched in shock as Dark twisted against the rope, ending up turning himself around. Daisuke eyes filled with tears as he spotted the thief's back. Whip marks laced his tanned skin, and some of them were red and inflamed. As Dark twisted back around Daisuke saw a dark flush across the other's cheeks.

'Gods, his wounds are infected, he's probably deathly ill!' Daisuke thought in horror. Daisuke's eyes rose to meet Dark's, and he gasped when he saw the thief's endless purple eyes. Tears spilled over onto Dark's bruised cheeks, but they were tears of blood, the crimson staining Dark's flushed skin.

"Please… Don't be here…" Dark murmured. "He will find you… Don't stay here…"

Daisuke's eyes widened in shock. "I can't leave you Dark!"

Dark's own eyes widened. "No, he's coming, you have to go! You shouldn't be here, you have to go!" Dark's voice rose to a hoarse shout, and the thief twisted frantically against the rope. "Leave Daisuke, please!"

Daisuke was about to protest, but then he felt himself being picked up and thrown out of the dream. The sound of a whip cracked through the air, and the last thing Daisuke saw was Dark's screaming face and evil golden eyes.

**_"DARK!" _**

* * *

Well, what do you think? Let me know, please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

****

I just had to update again, I got this written, and I had to post it. I'm so loving writing this, although it is a bit... twisted. I'm upping the rating to M, as well as changing one of the genres to horror. This fic is going places I didn't think it would... enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Chapter 2

**_"DARK!" _**

Daisuke was breathing like he'd been running a marathon, and his hand were clenched into fists around the blankets. Slowly he uncurled his white-knuckled fingers, trying to slow his racing heart. An instant later his bedroom door flew open and his father rushed in, followed by his mother.

"Dai, are you alright?" Emiko asked worriedly. "Why were you screaming?"

Daisuke managed a smile, but it was too shaky to be convincing. "I'm okay Mom, just a nightmare."

"You were calling for Dark, Daisuke. What did you see that's got you so worked up?" his father asked softly. Though the older man had never had Dark within him, he understood that his son and the thief had formed a strong bond, especially since most of the Niwa family's boys hadn't really liked having Dark.

Daisuke shuddered at the mention of his friend's name, closing his eyes. Emiko reached forward, putting a hand on her redheaded son's shoulder. "Dai, please. It will help if you talk about it."

Daisuke shook his head slightly. "No, really Mom, I'm fine. Just a bad dream, memories, that's all." The boy smiled again, this time a stronger one. "Really, I'm okay."

Emiko still wasn't quite convinced, but she let the subject go. A soft whistle from Kosuke caused both to look up. "Wow Daisuke, this is really good."

Daisuke looked up to see his father examining the mostly finished painting of Dark. The boy blushed slightly. "Well… Thanks Dad. I just wanted… you know… something to remember him by."

Emiko nodded as she examined the painting as well. "You've really captured him in this Daisuke, I'm impressed. Of course, it did probably help that he was a part of you for a while, so you really got to see into his emotions. It helped you bring him to life on canvas."

Daisuke smiled slightly. "Yea…" he murmured softly. He watched the picture for a moment, and he could almost imagine that it was really Dark staring back at him. The painting suddenly flashed, and the image of Dark smiling contorted into the thief screaming, purple eyes wide with terror and pain, blood and bruises covering him as bloody tears streaking their way across his cheeks. Dark's scream of pain echoed in his head, and Daisuke let out a small shriek, closing his eyes and turning away.

Emiko blinked, and then frowned in concern, moving back to her son's side. "Please Dai; I'm really worried about you. Tell me what you dreamed about, please?"

Daisuke sighed. "I saw Dark. He was… tied up, hanging from a tree… There was blood everywhere, whip marks on his back, bruises all over him. There was hardly an inch of skin that wasn't cut up or bleeding." Daisuke looked up at his mother with scared eyes. "And he was so thin. I could see every rib, every bone in his body. His eyes…" Daisuke shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself. Wiz suddenly jumped into his lap, nuzzling against his stomach. Daisuke petted the small creature gently. "His eyes were dead. There was no hope left in them."

Emiko's eyes were wide. "Have you… ever had this happen before Dai?"

Daisuke nodded slightly. "The night before last, I saw him then. Same situation, only I didn't get to see as much. He was screaming my name, begging me to help him. Every time I see him now, in my dreams, even my painting, I see flashes of that horror…" Daisuke glanced towards his painting, but it remained the same this time, Dark's eyes staring back at him in an almost concerned way.

Emiko pulled in a shaky breath. "That certainly is quite a disturbing dream to have Dai, but I'm afraid all you can do is try not to think about it, and try to get some more sleep. You don't want to be tired for your finals tomorrow."

Daisuke nodded. Tomorrow was his last day of school; it would be quite hard, what, with all the finals that the teachers were going to giving. "Alright Mom. Good night."

Kosuke patted his son's hair. "I hope you can get some real sleep this time Daisuke. Good night."

As his parents left the room Daisuke glanced back at the painting. Dark's scream thundered through his head as blood seemed to drench the picture, Dark's handsome face twisting in agony. Daisuke flinched, closing his eyes, then stood, carefully draping a sheet over the unfinished painting. He didn't think he could deal with that all night, not after what he had just seen.

* * *

_CRACK._

_'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!' _

_CRACK._

_Yelp. 'Please! Stop it! No!' _

_CRACK._

_Sobbing. Tortured and pain-filled cries. _

_CRACK. _

_Screaming. Screams that never stopped. Screams filled with pain, terror, hopelessness, and defeat. _

_CRACK. _

_Scream. 'DAISUKE! PLEASE!' _

_CRACK. _

_Sob. 'DAISUKE, HELP ME!' _

_Ssssnap. _

_'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!'_

* * *

Daisuke's eyes flashed open, and the boy slowed his heart. The sounds of torture had been as though he himself was being tortured. He had recognized Dark's voice easily, and the thief's screams of pain and terror were enough to break the boy.

Though he didn't know what the snap was, Daisuke knew without having to see what it was that the 'cracks' were the sounds of a whip hitting flesh. He didn't see anything this time in the dream, only heard what was happening, and had to listen to the sounds of the owner of those evil golden eyes torturing his beloved Phantom Thief.

Daisuke slowly rose from the bed, stretching and trying to forget the happenings of last night. He didn't know what was going on with these dreams, but he could only hope that they would go away soon enough. He was going to drive himself insane if they didn't.

Moving forward across his room, Daisuke pulled the sheet off of his painting, just to see if he would still react to it the same way. The boy let out a yelp of terror as he spotted it.

Dark's face was pale on the painting, blood spattering everywhere, coating the violet strands of hair that ran like latticework over Dark's face. Blood trailed from both corners of his lips, and Daisuke could see the dark red liquid had filled the thief's mouth. His purple eyes were open, but dull and dark, lifeless. His throat had been slit.

Daisuke threw the sheet back over the easel, trying desperately to calm his racing heart. 'Why am I seeing these things?.! Am I going crazy?'

Struggling to put away the images that racked his mind, Daisuke grabbed some clean clothes, going to the bathroom where he could shower and dress for his final day of 10th grade. At least after this day if he had these dreams, he wouldn't have to worry about lasting though the next day without getting the wits scared out of him.

* * *

By the end of the day Daisuke was nearly paranoid, looking around him with wide searching crimson eyes. He had seen Dark's dead or tortured face in quite a few places today. Outside the classroom window, for example, he had seen Dark lying on the ground, blood pooled around him and one bruised and battered hand held towards him. Daisuke would be startled out of his thoughts by the sound of Dark screaming his name, crying out for the boy to help him. And every time he saw the thief, those tears of blood would be pouring down his cheeks, staining his bruised skin.

Daisuke shuddered slightly as he looked out at the rainy day. Wiz poked his head out of the redhead's backpack, clambering onto his shoulder and letting out a small 'Kyuu…'

Daisuke clutched to Wiz, burying his nose in the creature's soft fur. "What's happening to me Wiz?" Daisuke murmured. "Why is this happening to me?"

Wiz could do no more than make another soft sound of comfort and nuzzle the boy's neck. With a sigh, Daisuke started to walk home in the cool spring rain.

Daisuke looked up at the clouded sky, sighing again. He didn't know what to do about all of these dreams, they were confusing and frightening. Not to mention worrying. Daisuke couldn't stand seeing all of these things happen to the one that he loved, and the one that he had been a part of for a while.

Seeing these things were beginning to drive him crazy, and Daisuke knew he had to figure out why he was seeing them, and fast. And yet, every time, Dark was crying out Daisuke's name.

Daisuke suddenly stopped, blinking as he realized something. Perhaps, when Dark had been sealed away, their connection to each other hadn't been totally broken.

Was Dark trying to tell him something?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daisuke opened his eyes. He was here again, in that dreamscape where he had first seen Dark's emaciated form. Shakily, the boy looked around, trying to pinpoint the one that he was looking for. Daisuke was determined, that this time, if he saw Dark, he would get the thief back.

There was no sign of anything, and Daisuke slowly started to walk. 'He's got to be here… He just has to be…'

_CRACK. _

_'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!' _

Daisuke flinched at the scream, but took off in the direction that he had heard it from, knowing that it was where he would find Dark. The boy pushed himself harder as he heard another _'CRACK'_ from the whip, as well as a yelp of pain. It was just like the last dream he had had, only with the images and the sound.

Just as Daisuke stumbled into a lit area the words escaped Dark's lips. "Please! Stop it! No!"

Daisuke watched in horror as the whip was raised again, and then fell across Dark's bruised back. The thief arched in pain, letting out a sob.

It was just like the last time he had seen Dark, only this time the thief's wings were visible. Dark was hanging from the ceiling, chains wrapped around his skinny wrists and a few more looped around his wings, keeping them away from his back, and forcing him into a vulnerable position. Dark's ankles were tied together, and shackled to the floor. He was helpless.

Daisuke looked back towards the holder of the whip, and gasped in shock when he saw that it was Krad. The boy's crimson eyes narrowed in fury, and he let out a shout just as the whip descended again, striking Dark's skin.

Dark's scream of pain was cut off as he heard Daisuke's voice, and hazy violet eyes shot to look at the redhead. Dark's eyes widened, and he struggled fiercely. "Daisuke!"

Daisuke ran forward, fighting Krad for possession of the whip. The blond angel easily knocked the boy aside, and then, after making sure that he was watching, threw the lash against Dark again.

The thief screamed out in pain, body arching wildly in an attempt to escape the hurt. Daisuke watched in rage and horror as Krad brought the whip to his face, fingering the trailing lash with long pale fingers. Daisuke saw now that there was a claw at the end of the whip, one that was covered in Dark's blood. Krad grinned, and then licked at the metal tip, whirling an instant later to lay open Dark's back.

Dark was sobbing outright now, hanging limply against his bonds. The thief was helpless in his position, and Daisuke stood again, going forward to try and help his friend. "Dark, please, hold on!"

Dark paid him no mind, only continued to wail and scream as Krad whipped him again. Daisuke flinched as Dark's blood flew to splatter over his face and into his crimson hair, but he continued to struggle with the bonds holding Dark in the air.

It was then that Daisuke found out what the 'snap' had been. Krad lashed the whip forward, and it wrapped around Dark's left wing completely. Dark wailed, the wing convulsing against the leather. Letting out a grunt, Krad pulled, and Dark screamed as his wing was nearly wrenched out of his back.

_Ssssnap._

Dark's wing crumpled, and Daisuke knew that the fragile bones in it had been broken against the pull of the whip. Daisuke struggled faster, picking at the lock with a pick that had been in his pocket.

It was now a battle between Krad and Daisuke; Daisuke trying to free the black-winged angel, and Krad trying to torture him. Krad lashed out with the whip again, and this time the leather wrapped around Dark's right wrist. The blond fought with it for a moment, and then there was a loud crack as Dark's wrist lost that fight. Dark screamed, bloody tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

Daisuke managed to free Dark's left arm, and Dark sagged against his remaining ties. The thief looked at Daisuke with pain-filled purple eyes. "Please… L-Leave me…"

Daisuke shook his head determinedly. "No. You asked for my help, and I intend to give it to you. I'm not leaving. Not without you."

Dark's eyes widened, and he stared in shock at the boy. His gaze was cut off as Krad lashed out again, wrapping around Dark's torso. As Krad pulled on the whip Dark's bonds vanished, and the angel hit the floor with a wet thud, groaning as he did. Krad dragged Dark's limp body towards him, pulling the thief upright against him. "Do you want him, little boy?"

Daisuke growled in his throat, making a fist with his hand. "Let him go."

Krad trailed a finger down Dark's cheek, and the thief shuddered, tears leaking forth from his eyes again. "And why should I? He's quite a delectable little morsel, I don't know if I want to let him go."

Daisuke took a step forward. "I said, let him GO!"

Krad waved a finger at the boy. "Ah, ah, ah!" A knife appeared in the blond's hands, pressed against Dark's throat. Dark whimpered, his head falling back against Krad's shoulder in an effort to keep his neck from being cut. "Wouldn't want the little thief to say goodbye, now would we?"

Daisuke shivered, but stopped moving forward. "Let him go, Krad. He doesn't deserve this."

"I never said that he deserved it," the white-winged angel retorted. He slowly and deliberately trailed his tongue down the side of Dark's face, and the thief let out a wail of terror, struggling. As the knife bit into his throat, however, he went still again.

Daisuke frowned. He didn't know what to do. He had to get Dark free, but if he went any closer, Krad would slit his throat. Krad suddenly shifted, putting up a hand to stroke Dark's thin neck. "Isn't it funny, how deceptively fragile Dark is?"

Daisuke blinked, but said nothing.

"He tells himself he is strong, he shows that he is strong, and yet…" Krad's fingers closed around Dark's throat, and the thief let out a squeak as his air supply was cut off. "And yet, this is all you have to do to get rid of him. The famous _Phantom Thief_."

Daisuke let out a roar of rage as Dark's purple eyes rolled into the back of his head, hand desperately grasping at Krad's arm. The dark-winged angel's feet were kicking, but his struggles were slowing as lack of oxygen took its toll on him. Dark was dying.

Daisuke let out a cry of rage, very nearly flying towards Krad. "LET HIM GO!"

Krad's cry of outrage accompanied the bright flash of light that sent Daisuke tumbling out of the dream.

* * *

Daisuke sat upright abruptly, breathing fast and heavy. Wiz leapt into his lap an instant later, startling him. The small rabbit-like creature let out a series of frantic 'Kyuus' and then jumped back off the bed, running to the window. Confused, Daisuke got to his feet and went after Wiz.

A dark shape fell through the night, glowing almost violet as it did. Daisuke gasped as Wiz let out another cry. 'Dark!' The streak was heading for the beach, and fast. Daisuke suppressed a cry, and then started to run downstairs. 'I'll never make it!' the boy realized in horror. 'I'll never get to him in time!'

As Daisuke ran through the streets he narrowed his eyes. 'If only I could use Wiz as my wings! I need wings to get to him in time! I need wings!'

Pain lanced through the boy, and Daisuke realized in shock that the wings he had only used once were answering his call. Daisuke let out a shout, and then his crimson wings exploded from his back, ripping through his shirt.

Putting the pain into the back of his mind, Daisuke took quickly to the air, flying as fast as he could towards the beach. His wings beat a steady rhythm, and Daisuke pushed himself faster, trying to reach the beach in time to catch up with the hurtling black and purple bullet that he was sure was Dark.

Unfortunately he didn't get there in time, and Dark slammed into the water at a startling speed. Daisuke didn't hesitate; he dove into the water after the dark-winged angel, folding his crimson wings tight against his body.

Daisuke swam with all his might, moving quickly towards the rapidly sinking form that was Dark. Daisuke wrapped his arms tightly around Dark's thin body, noticing that the angel was tied hand and foot, wings flailing loosely. Using his wings to help, Daisuke shot towards the surface, exploding into the night sky in a rush of crimson feathers and ocean water.

His wings fought to keep air while wet, and Daisuke made his way over to the beach. After laying Dark on the sand, Daisuke shook his wings roughly, ridding them of any excess water. He then collapsed beside the still form of the thief, looking for any signs of life.

Daisuke located a pulse, but it was weak and fading fast. Daisuke placed a hand beneath the thief's nose, and discovered with horror that he wasn't breathing.

Quickly Daisuke tilted Dark's head back, pinching his nose closed. Placing his lips over the thief's Daisuke breathed into him, making sure that the violet-haired man's chest rose with the air. He then pushed against Dark's chest, counting in an almost frantic fashion. "Come on Dark…" Daisuke ground out. "Breathe."

After nearly two minutes of CPR, Dark sucked in a breath, coughing heavily and throwing up water and blood. Daisuke quickly turned the thief on his side, making sure that he didn't inhale any of the stuff that was coming out of his system.

Daisuke examined the thief. He wasn't in much better shape then he had been in Daisuke dreams. The swollen state of Dark's right wrist indicated that it was broken, and Dark's right ankle was in the same state. The left wing was hanging at an odd angle, and the seeping whip lashes on Dark's back were red and inflamed. Daisuke looked along the angel's body, worried noticing the prominent angles of his cheekbones, collarbones, and hips. He was still just as thin too.

Dark's dazed and dull violet eyes opened slowly to stare at Daisuke in a brief uncomprehending look, and then fluttered shut again. Daisuke swore softly, pulling the unconscious thief into his arms and rising. Spreading his crimson wings, the boy took to the air, cradling his dark-winged angel to his chest. 'I've got you now Dark, and I won't let anyone else hurt you…'

* * *

Just so you know, I going on the assumption that Dark has his own wings. I've heard that he does have them, but that it would hurt Daisuke to bring them out (think of Satoshi whenever he turns into Krad, or when Daisuke gets his wings) And also, I like Daisuke's wings, so I'm giving them back to him... 


	4. Chapter 4

**This is where the DarkDaisuke starts getting serious. You have been warned**.

* * *

Chapter 4

Daisuke sat back, wiping sweat away from his forehead. His wings shifted behind him, feathers rustling against the floor where the trailing ends of his wings lay. Dark's thin body was fully bandaged now, all wounds cleaned and medicated. Daisuke had also given the thief some medicine, trying to bring down his raging fever. The infected whip marks were seeping pus and blood still, and Daisuke knew he would have to re-bandage them often.

Daisuke didn't bother to banish his wings, even though he knew he could. He quite liked having them out; actually, it felt kind of nice. He did, however, know that his parents would be home in a few minutes, and he would have to show them Dark's bruised and battered body.

Daisuke stood, going towards his painting easel. As he pulled the sheet off he was met with the eyes of Dark, deep and knowing. The painting didn't change like it had done before; it remained as it had been made. Daisuke smiled slightly, knowing that he wouldn't be seeing those flashes of Dark, not anymore.

Daisuke painted in silence, moving every so often to change the cold cloth that he had laid over Dark's forehead. He wiped the thief's burning face silently, attempting to calm the fires of his fever. The medicine still hadn't kicked in, either that, or it wasn't doing much good.

At that moment he heard a call downstairs, and he turned to leave his room. His parents were home.

As he walked into the living room his mother gasped and dropped her purse. His father's mouth fell open, and all was silent. Daisuke grinned slightly. "Hey Mom, hey Dad. Have a nice night out?"

Emiko stuttered, moving forward to stand beside her son. "D-Dai, you've got wings!"

Daisuke shifted one as she touched it. "That tickles Mom, careful."

Emiko blinked, and then touched them anyway. "They're beautiful Dai."

Kosuke gulped slightly. "Wow, Daisuke… Just… Wow…"

Daisuke grinned. "Okay, I got it. But besides that, there's something else I need to show you two. Come on."

Emiko blinked, a little confused, but followed her redheaded son from the room. Kosuke followed just behind his wife, wary. "What do you need to show us Dai?"

Daisuke pushed open the door to his room, and gestured for his mother to enter. She did so gingerly, and then gasped, rushing forward to the bedside. "Dark!"

Kosuke followed her, watching as the woman lifted the cold cloth that lay over the violet-haired man's forehead. She placed gentle fingers against his skin, hissing at how hot it was. Emiko soaked the cloth again, repositioning it on Dark's forehead. "Gods, his fever is so high…"

"It's because his wounds are infected." Daisuke said. "The whip marks on his back. Besides those wounds, his right ankle and right wrist are broken, as well as his left wing. He's probably a fraction of the weight he should be, and…" Daisuke paused. He really didn't want to say this one. Saying it would mean that it was true, and that would break the dam that Daisuke had managed to erect around his emotions.

Emiko was already in shock because of what Daisuke had told her, but she looked to her son as he paused. "Daisuke? What is the last thing?"

"He…" Daisuke swallowed around the suddenly thick knot in his throat. "I think that he was… raped." Daisuke pulled in a shuddering breath, a tear slipping down his cheek. His wings drooped slightly as he said this. "He was bleeding, and I know that it pains him to sit up."

Emiko was crying now; hand over her mouth as she gently stroked Dark's violet hair. "Oh… Poor Dark… Who would do such a thing…?"

Daisuke's hands clenched into fists, and the boy grit his teeth. "Krad. He was the one who had Dark in my dreams, and I think that he's really the one who had him all along."

Kosuke sighed, running a hand through his spiky brown hair. "Well Daisuke, all we can do is care for him, and see that he gets well. He is welcome here, and he can stay with us once he's well again."

Emiko nodded fiercely, now holding Dark's limp left hand, trying to offer the unconscious thief some kind of comfort. "Of course he is welcome here. He was a part of our son for a while, so we will treat him as if he was our own son."

Just before Emiko released Dark's hand, she thought she felt his fingers twitch slightly. "Now, we'd better make something that he can stomach, we need to put some meat back on his bones."

Daisuke nodded. "Thanks for understanding Mom, Dad."

Kosuke grinned. "We would have welcomed him, no matter what condition he was in Daisuke. He's like a son to us. And we will always understand anything you have to tell us. Alright?"

Daisuke nodded again. "Thanks Dad." He turned back to the unconscious thief. "I think I'd better check those wounds on his back again, they're bleeding pretty badly."

Kosuke turned towards the door. "And while your mother gets something for him to eat made, I'll go pick up more medical supplies. We're going to need them."

Emiko frowned. "It's times like this I really wished we could take him to the hospital. But not with his wing like that, he can't banish them while ones injured. And plus, people would recognize him." She sighed. "We'll just have to take care of him on our own."

Daisuke was currently carefully rolling Dark onto his side. The violet-haired thief moaned at the movement, his handsome face contorting in pain. Daisuke shushed him softly, running his hand over Dark's right arm. The angel's face relaxed at Daisuke's voice, and Daisuke was free to check Dark's wounds.

Emiko smiled, turning to leave the room. 'Perhaps it is best that we have him here… That way, he can be with Daisuke, and Daisuke can be with him.' Emiko nodded. 'Daisuke is probably the best medicine for Dark right now.'

Daisuke continued to care for the bleeding whip marks over Dark's back, murmuring comforting words every now and then to calm down the thief when he would moan or squirm in pain. Emiko smiled as she watched the two boys. 'They were always meant to be together, unlike the others. Dark really did let himself become attached to Daisuke…'

As Dark let out a small yelp of pain Daisuke reached down, entangling his fingers through the thief's and squeezing his limp hand. The boy didn't even realize his mother was still in the room, and he pressed his lips against Dark's knuckles. "Easy Dark… I'm here…"

Emiko smiled again, softly closing the door behind her. 'And Daisuke let himself get attached to Dark. And now my boy's gone and fallen in love with the Phantom Thief. Funny, how love works…'

* * *

Daisuke sighed, leaning back in his chair slightly. After finishing his painting of Dark, the boy had been able to do nothing more then watch Dark sleep. Even though Daisuke loved to watch the thief's sharp features, it was not the same when those features were wrought with pain and suffering. 

There was a knock at the door, and Daisuke carefully lifted his left wing out of the way as his mother opened door, carrying a steaming bowl of something. "I made some broth. Hopefully Dark's stomach will be able to handle it."

Daisuke nodded. "Yea, he really needs to put some weight back on." The redhead looked back at Dark. "Do you think I should just feed him? Or try to wake him up?"

"It would be best if he could wake up and be cooperative in the eating process. Not only will we be able to see if he's coherent at all, but it will help in getting the broth to go down and stay down."

Daisuke nodded. "Alright. Just set it on my desk, I'll try and wake him."

Emiko set the bowl down, and then left the room. Daisuke allowed his great crimson wings to relax, letting them lay on the floor again. He reached forward tentatively and then touched Dark's shoulder. "Dark? Dark, please, wake up."

The thief's purple eyebrows twitched together, but he didn't wake. Daisuke nudged his shoulder again. "Dark, wake up!"

Daisuke nearly shouted with relief as Dark's lashes fluttered, and then his eyes slowly opened. Dark's hazy purple eyes were nearly incoherent, but Daisuke could see that the thief was aware. "Dark, thank goodness. Now, how do you feel to eating?"

Dark blinked fuzzily, and then his eyes widened. "D-Daisuke!" The thief looked around sharply, and then winced as the fast movement brought stinging tears of pain to his eyes.

Daisuke shushed him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Easy Dark, everything's okay now. We're at my house; I pulled you out of the ocean. Everything's fine."

"Your house…" Dark looked around, and then spotted the steaming bowl. "Is that… food?"

Daisuke smiled and nodded, reaching towards it. He helped the thief into a sitting position, frowning as he winced. After helping Dark eat, he set the bowl back down on the table. Dark was leaning against the pillows that Daisuke had set up behind him, and Daisuke stared at him for a moment.

Daisuke couldn't take it anymore. He gathered the shocked thief into his arms, hugging him tightly. Dark made a soft sound of confusion, and then slowly raised his arms to hug Daisuke back. "D-Daisuke…"

"Gods Dark, I missed you… I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. You can eat all that you want, you can have whatever you want, I promise." Daisuke murmured into Dark's knotted purple hair.

Dark pushed at Daisuke shoulders, blinking at him. "Daisuke?"

Daisuke leaned forward, and then locked his lips over Dark's, closing his eyes.

* * *

I'm on a role! -dances like a crazy fangirl- 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daisuke faintly heard Dark's squeak of shock, the thief's hands jerking against his shoulders. Daisuke tightened his arms around Dark's startlingly thin waist, pulling the violet-haired man closer.

Dark was still beneath Daisuke's questing lips for a moment, and then he began to struggle against Daisuke's hold.

Confused, Daisuke let the thief go. Dark backed himself up against the wall, terror showing plainly on his face. Daisuke blinked, putting a hand towards Dark. "Dark? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Dark shuddered, and Daisuke was shocked to see tears brimming in his eyes. "Just… D-Don't touch m-me…"

Daisuke felt heartbroken. "I-I'm sorry Dark, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."

Dark just shivered again, closing his eyes. "You d-didn't hurt m-me…" Dark opened his eyes, not continuing with what he was saying.

Daisuke suddenly realized. "Oh Dark… Gods, I forgot, I'm so sorry. I promise, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Dark wrapped his skinny arms around himself, letting his chin drop to his chest. Daisuke was afraid that the thief was not going to say anything to him anymore, when he suddenly heard a soft sound from him.

Daisuke leaned forward, trying to catch sight of Dark's shadow hidden face. "Dark?"

Dark's shoulders began to shake, and Daisuke moved forward again, his want to comfort his beloved Phantom Thief winning over his cautiousness.

As Daisuke gathered Dark into his arms the thief flinched, and then relaxed, responding to Daisuke. The redhead felt the other sink into his embrace, and thin hands grasped in his coat, tears beginning to wet his neck as Dark sobbed against him.

"Shhh, it's okay now… I'm here…" Daisuke murmured, placing his chin on the top of Dark's head and petting the violet hair. "No one's going to hurt you… I'm here…"

Daisuke let his large crimson wings fall like a blanket around Dark's trembling form, letting the heat from them wrap the thief in protection and love. Dark continued to cry into his shoulder, and Daisuke simply held him, petting his hair and whispering what comforts he could offer.

* * *

That was how Emiko found the two of them nearly an hour later, Dark wrapped up in Daisuke's arms and wings, sleeping soundly, tears staining his cheeks. Daisuke was crying too, though his tears were silent in an effort not to wake the exhausted thief in his embrace. Emiko did not question what had happened, she only picked up the empty bowl and left the room, leaving Daisuke and Dark alone. She knew well that the two of them were trying to bond with each other again, and they needed their time alone.

Daisuke knew that the warmth he was sharing with Dark probably wasn't the best thing for him at the moment. Slowly, the boy maneuvered so that Dark was lying on the bed again, and then replaced the cool cloth on the thief's forehead. Daisuke leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to Dark's hot cheek. "Please get well…"

* * *

Dark slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the bright sun that flooded into the room. Yawning, he turned his head to the side, and his eyes instantly flew open wide, a blush coming to his cheeks.

Daisuke was leaning on the bed, sound asleep. There were dried tears along his cheeks, and his face looked positively exhausted, but Dark could never think of a time when he had been so… cute…

With shaking fingers Dark reached out to touch Daisuke's hair, feeling its softness. 'I missed him so much…' Dark thought. 'I wanted to be with him… But now that I'm here, I can't think of anything but what happened to me while Krad had me… I want to be with him, I want to be loved…' Dark retracted his fingers, blinking back tears. 'But I am afraid…'

The thief turned his face away from the redhead, sighing heavily. At that sound Daisuke shifted against the bed, his crimson wings flexing and then relaxing slowly. Daisuke's vermillion eyes slid open, and he looked up to focus on Dark's face as the violet-haired man turned back to look at him. The boy smiled. "Good morning Dark. I trust you're feeling a lot better?"

Dark blinked, and then slowly nodded. "Yes, actually, I am."

"I gave you some pain-meds that Mom went to get, and I think that they really helped with the pain you're getting from your wounds and broken limbs, and your fever broke some time last night, so everything should be good now. And the infection in your back is finally gone!" The boy grinned widely. "Looks like all my hard work paid off!"

Dark couldn't help but smile at Daisuke, but then his face grew serious again. "Daisuke?"

The boy blinked, looking to him. "Yes Dark?"

"I missed you."

Daisuke's face softened, and he smiled at the thief. "I missed you too Dark, and I'm glad you're home."

Dark blinked. "'Home?'"

Daisuke nodded with a smile. "Mom and Dad said that you were welcome here, so you're home. This is now you're home just as much as it is mine." The redhead grinned wider. "You can stay here in my room until we can get another room for you made up."

Dark blinked again, and then smiled slightly. "I… I would like that."

Daisuke nodded. "So would I." Daisuke paused, and then looked down at his hands. "Dark, just so you know, I'm sorry for what I did the other day. It was wrong of me, I knew what had happened to you, and I shouldn't have rushed. But, I do love you, and because of that, I'm willing to wait until you're ready. Okay?"

Daisuke raised his eyes to Dark's face, and gasped as he saw the tears rolling down Dark's cheeks. Daisuke grew afraid. "Dark? Dark, what did I say? I'm sorry!"

Dark shook his head fiercely. "No!" He smiled at the boy. "No. That's not it at all. I'm just… so…happy."

Daisuke blinked. "Happy?"

"I've only been loved… once before… And I couldn't stay with her. And then when I loved again, I was taken away, because he didn't love me… He loved someone else…" Dark sobbed out. "I wouldn't be allowed to love. I am nothing more than a curse on the Niwa family, not even a real person."

Daisuke reached out, grabbing Dark's shoulders and yanking the thief into a tight embrace. "Oh Dark, you are real. You're here with me, and you are not a curse. You are a blessing, one that I was lucky to receive. If I had never known you, I wouldn't have been the same person that I am now."

Dark relaxed into Daisuke's embrace slowly, putting his face against Daisuke's neck and allowing his tears to flow. "I love you Daisuke, I've loved you for a long time. I didn't know what was happening to me, but I began to fall for you." Dark shifted to look up at the boy. "I love you Daisuke, but I need time. I can't just…" The thief shuddered.

Daisuke nodded. "I understand Dark, and I already told you, I will wait forever if I have to. I will wait for you."

Dark settled against the boy, and Daisuke wrapped him again in his arms and wings. Dark snuggled into the crimson feathers, the warmth radiating off of them comforting him. "Thank you…"

* * *

Kind of short, and I'm not really very happy with it. It seems too… fairytale to me. I just hope that you like it better. Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Daisuke awoke to a dark sky and muggy air. Rolling over, the redhead stretched, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep again. He had banished his wings the other day, and he had to say, it felt a little weird not to have them out after leaving them alone for the near month that Dark had been at his home. However, he knew it would be painful to let them out again, so he decided not to take them out unless he absolutely needed them.

Daisuke opened his eyes again, and was met with Dark's thin face. The thief was sleeping soundly in the bed across from him, curled up on his side. His wing was nearly healed, he could move it without pain, and it was expected that he would be able to fly again soon, even though Daisuke probably would keep him on the ground for longer. The boy knew that the thief needed to wait at least another month, when his ankle would hopefully be healed and strong enough for him to stand on it.

'At least everything is healing nicely, including his wrist.' Daisuke thought. 'And all of his flesh wounds have just about closed up. He should be up and going in not too long, not counting the ankle.'

The only thing that was still worrying Daisuke was Dark's weight. The thief was currently hovering around 90 pounds, which was nearly 50 less than he should be. Even though he was looking much better, he was still too thin. Daisuke sighed, looking the violet-haired man over. You could still see his ribs, but Dark's arms and legs were beginning to pack on some weight, hiding his bones. His face still had a gaunt look to it, but it was definitely better than it had been.

Dark had progressed to solid foods in a little less than a week, eating ravenously when fed, and wanting more when he was done. Most of the time Emiko would gladly give him more, but she would stop then, telling the thief that if he ate any more he would make himself sick.

Daisuke sat up, stretching. He wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, he knew it. He looked back outside, studying the cloudy sky. According to the clock it was about 8 o' clock, and already it was looking like a rainy day.

A sound from beside him caused the redhead to look towards the other bed where Dark lay. The thief's purple brows twitched together, and he shifted under the covers. Frowning, Daisuke stood, moving to stand beside the bed. Dark's face contorted again, and a small whimper managed to wrestle its way free.

Daisuke stood beside his Phantom Thief for a moment longer, but Dark was quiet now. Daisuke brushed the wisps of violet hair away from the thief's face, smiling as he did. Leaning, the redhead placed a gentle kiss against Dark's forehead. "I love you…"

Dark wiggled his nose at the touch of Daisuke's lips, and the boy had to keep from giggling. Dark shifted, and then Daisuke heard him mumble something. "Love you too…"

Daisuke smiled. Dark may not be ready for their relationship to begin full throttle, but they were still in love, and that was better than anything that Daisuke could have hoped for. Turning, the boy was met with his painting easel. He hadn't moved the painting of Dark since it had been completed, but the sheet draped over it remained. It had been there since he'd finished it, hiding it from view.

Daisuke glanced back to where Dark was still sleeping, and then turned and left the room. He would leave the thief to sleep; Dark definitely needed the rest so he could heal faster. 'I'll come back around noon with some lunch, he'll appreciate that…'

* * *

Dark allowed his eyes to open as Daisuke left the room. He had been awake since Daisuke's lips had touched his forehead, but he had pretended to sleep, just to see what Daisuke would do. Now the violet-haired man sat up slowly, stretching out the kinks in his muscles. 'I hope I can get back on my feet soon… I've been lying down too long…' Dark thought. Since he'd been on a month's bed rest, Dark's muscles had begun to lose their tone and strength. The thief would have to work hard once he was up again.

He glanced at the easel sitting in one corner of the room, examining it silently. He knew that Daisuke had been painting that when he had first come to the Niwa house, and now he was curious as to what it was. Daisuke had never shown it to him, even though the redhead was usually proud of what he created, and had shown Dark most of the ones he had painted while the thief was still a part of him.

His eyebrows moving together in concentration, Dark swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and gingerly put weight on them. His ankle held, and the thief slowly pushed himself into a standing position. His ankle protested, but so did his legs, so Dark took a step. It was shaky, and he had to hold onto the wall to keep from losing his balance, but it was a step nonetheless.

His dark wings spread awkwardly for balance, Dark made his way over to the easel. Shaking fingers grasped the sheet, and it was pulled back to reveal Daisuke's painting.

Dark gasped. It was himself! Daisuke had painted him with a smile, hair blowing in the wind. Dark reached out with a pale hand to brush his fingers over the paint, in shock. Daisuke had only seen his face a couple times while he had been with the boy, and yet his memory had been good enough that he could paint him like this. Dark was amazed.

It was that moment that Dark's ankle chose to give out beneath him, and the thief tumbled to the floor with a sharp cry of pain. Hissing in pain, tears prickling at the backs of his eyes, Dark tried to struggle back to his feet. Daisuke wouldn't be happy with him getting out of bed, and he didn't want the boy to be angry with him.

Daisuke's bedroom door flew open an instant later, Daisuke rushing in with fear in his eyes. The redhead swore when he spotted Dark on the floor, running forward to lift the thin man into his arms. "Dark, what in the world are you doing out of bed!.? You know you shouldn't be walking on that ankle yet! You could have seriously injured yourself!"

Dark buried his face in Daisuke's chest, choosing not to answer the redhead. Daisuke laid him gently on the bed, and then carefully checked him over; making sure that nothing was hurt. Daisuke frowned, touching Dark's face. "Dark?" The thief still didn't answer. Daisuke put his hand on Dark's cheek, turning the violet-haired man's face to him. "Dark, please, answer me!"

"Sorry…"

Daisuke sighed. "It's alright Dark, you just scared me. I heard you cry out and then this big thump. I had no idea what happened, I was so scared that maybe someone had come to hurt you."

Dark sniffled, and Daisuke sighed again, carefully pulling the thief into his arms. Dark leaned against him slowly, and Daisuke could feel him shaking. "Dark, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so angry at you. Just please, don't cry, okay?"

Dark sniffled again, shaking his head slightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Daisuke frowned, touching Dark's face again. "Dark, you're shaking. Are you hurting?" Dark nodded against the boy's collarbone, and Daisuke immediately pulled back from him, trying to find where he was in pain. "Tell me where Dark."

Dark whimpered again. "My ankle…"

Daisuke lifted Dark into his arms again, carrying him down the stairs. Dark protested faintly, wiggling in the boy's arms. Daisuke shushed him. "We have to let Mom take a look at it; she's been reading books and stuff on this. You shouldn't have stood on it Dark, that's probably why it's hurting."

Dark sighed, allowing the boy to situate him on the couch. He supposed he shouldn't have done that, but he'd wanted to know what that painting was. The pain was growing now, and Dark felt the need to pass out.

As Daisuke left, Dark found himself missing Daisuke's warmth when he was held in the redhead's arms. Closing his eyes, Dark allowed himself to sink into unconsciousness, dreaming of his Daisuke.

* * *

A little short I think, but it'll do. Please review! -looks in cookie bag- ARGH! I'm running out of cookies! MUST MAKE MORE! In the meantime, -throws Dark plushies- DARK PLUSHIES FOR ALL! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Daisuke came back into the living room leading Emiko. He glanced towards the couch, and then let out a cry of shock. Dark was crumpled on the floor, his face pressed against the rug. Daisuke shot to the thief's side, rolling him over and gently touching his face. "Dark? Dark! Dark, answer me!"

Dark's face was still and peaceful, and Emiko carefully checked the thief's pulse. "He's fine Dai, just unconscious."

Daisuke immediately relaxed, lifting Dark and placing him carefully on the couch. The thief moaned at the movement, but remained in unconsciousness. While Emiko examined the injured ankle Daisuke climbed onto the couch, pulling Dark's head to rest in his lap. The redhead petted the thief's purple hair gently, humming softly of his own accord.

Emiko looked up with a smile. "Well, everything looks alright. I think he just stressed it, and it caused him some pain, but I don't think anything's been damaged. As long as he stays off of it this time, it should heal just fine."

Daisuke smiled. "Thanks Mom. I think I'll take him back up to bed now."

The woman nodded, standing. "I'll go ahead and make some breakfast, alright? I think Dark would like that."

Daisuke nodded with a grin, standing and carefully slipping one hand under Dark's knees, the other around his back. Lifting the thief was no trouble, and Daisuke thought again about his weight. He could feel Dark's ribs pressing against his chest, and the sharp angles of his face were still easily visible.

After laying Dark on the bed Daisuke sat and watched him silently. The boy then reached out to touch the thief's face, running his fingers over the sharp edge of Dark's jawline. Leaning forward, the boy pressed a kiss against Dark's cheek. "I love you Dark…"

With that the boy turned, leaving the room. He went back down the stairs, sitting on the couch. Leaning his head back, the redhead stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. 'Seeing Dark stand really made me see some things I haven't before. He's smaller than I am now. I'm at least a half a foot taller.' Daisuke sighed. 'It used to be the other way around. I guess all of that time with little food stunted his growth.'

The boy knew that in reality, Dark was probably a few centuries old, but the human body he had now was only around 18 or 19 years old. A small smile came to his face as he thought about that fact. Dark used to be quite happy with the fact that he was the older, the taller, and the more muscular. The older part may still be true, but Daisuke was currently taller and more heavily muscled. The last two years had brought around the need to work out in Daisuke. Mostly, the boy had used it to get his mind off of Dark.

Daisuke sighed, closing his eyes. Maybe they should leave Dark to sleep; perhaps it was better for him. Standing, the redhead made his way into the kitchen, where Emiko was scrambling some eggs. "Hey Mom, I think we should just let him be, he needs the sleep. If he's hungry when he wakes then I'll make him something, okay?"

Emiko nodded. "Okay Dai, if that's what you think is best. In the meantime, would you like toast with your eggs?"

Daisuke grinned. "Yup, thanks Mom."

Kosuke suddenly poked his head in the room. "Do I smell breakfast?.!"

* * *

Daisuke erased another line carefully, and then looked back up. Dark had shifted in his sleep again, but the same effect was still there. Daisuke carefully shaded in the picture, and then nodded his satisfaction, sitting back. Daisuke had drawn the thief sleeping, one wing folded over his body, the other stretched out behind him, and one hand laying on the pillow next to his face, fingers curled slightly. The boy had come into his room to see the thief curled up in this position, and had felt the need to draw him. Daisuke signed his name near the bottom, and then shut the notebook, looking back to Dark's sleeping face.

The violet-haired man shifted again in his sleep, his lips parting slightly. Daisuke smiled, standing and moving closer to him. Reaching down, the boy cupped Dark's cheek gently, running his thumb over the smooth skin. Daisuke yawned, looking out at the fading sky. The sun was slowly sinking in the sky, painting the clouds pink, yellow, orange, and shades of purple.

Daisuke smiled, remembering times when he and Dark had flown beneath skies painted like that, the sun casting their shadow onto the ground or water. The feel of the air rushing over and under Dark's black wings, the wind blowing through his hair, Daisuke could remember it all. He had felt free.

And now, with Dark in his own body, Daisuke could really fly with Dark, on his own crimson wings. They could explore the skies together, not in one body.

Yawning again, Daisuke settled down into a sitting position beside Dark, leaning against the headboard of his bed. Emiko knew he was up here; she would come get him for dinner. He would just close his eyes for a few…minutes…

* * *

Daisuke was startled awake by a cry. The redhead sat up straight in shock, looking around his room. It was dark, nighttime already? Daisuke blinked. 'I slept clear through dinner! I guess I was more tired than I thought…'

There was another whimpering cry from beside him, and the boy looked down to see Dark. The thief was curled into the tightest ball that his thin body could possibly make, shuddering beneath the covers. Daisuke pulled back the sheet to reveal Dark's frightened face. Sweat was pouring over his features, soaking his hair and plastering the violet strands to his face and neck. Dark cried out again with a jerk, clenching his eyes tighter.

Daisuke reached out, shaking the thief's shoulder. "Dark! Dark, wake up!"

Dark's purple eyes flew open an instant later, and he instantly shrank away from Daisuke with a whimpering sob. Daisuke reached out anyway, raising Dark's face with gentle fingers beneath his chin. Tears were flowing in rivulets down the thief's cheeks, his eyes full of terror. The redhead reached out, wrapping Dark in a complete and comforting hug.

Dark struggled for a few moments, and then gave up, collapsing into Daisuke's hold and sobbing helplessly in the boy's shirt. Daisuke stroked his hair and whispered comforting words to him, trying to calm him down.

As time went on Dark's sobs trickled down into sniffles and hiccups, and the thief lay limply in Daisuke's arms. Daisuke tightened his hold on the thin body, pressing his cheek against the top of Dark's head. "It's okay Dark, it was just a dream. I'm here now. I'm here."

Dark pulled himself away from the redhead's arms, and Daisuke released him. Dark wiped at his face, and then raised dull violet eyes to the boy's face. Daisuke was shocked to see that dead look in the other's beautiful violet orbs, and he blinked. "Dark?"

Dark shook his head, lying back down and rolling over to face away from Daisuke. Daisuke sighed, and then put his feet over the edge of the bed, getting ready to stand. He didn't want to push Dark; the thief would tell him when he was ready. And yet, and the redhead started to stand, there was a soft whimper from the form lying in the bed.

Daisuke turned his head back to see Dark's eyes looking up at him pleadingly. Daisuke turned back around, folding his legs. "What is it Dark?"

"Please…" the thief whispered. "Don't leave me alone…"

Daisuke hesitantly lay back down, and was shocked when Dark moved closer, worming his way into Daisuke's arms. Daisuke hesitated, lying stiffly against the thief. Dark pressed his face into Daisuke's neck, and the boy could feel dampness against his throat. "D-Dark?"

"Please… just… hold me. Hold me tonight, let me know that everything's okay, that nothing's going to happen…" Dark whispered against Daisuke's neck. "Please…"

Daisuke responded, wrapping his arms tightly around Dark's shoulders and holding the thief to his chest. Dark heaved a sigh, relaxing against the boy's chest. Daisuke blinked slightly, and then rested his chin against Dark's violet hair, closing his eyes. "Everything's alright… I'm here…"


	8. Chapter 8

**KISSING! KISSING! YAOI! DARKDAISUKE FLUFF!** -clears throat- Okay, I'm good.

* * *

Chapter 8

Daisuke awoke to warmth. He stretched slightly, and then blinked. His blanket was breathing, and the warm air was blowing over his neck. Opening his eyes, Daisuke looked down to see a head of purple hair resting against his chest. A smile spread across Daisuke's face, and he ran his fingers down a slender back, slipping his fingers up beneath Dark's shirt and petting the warm skin.

Dark let out a soft sound, moving against Daisuke's chest, and then relaxing. Daisuke smiled, leaning down to press a kiss into the purple locks. Tightening his arms around the sleeping figure of the thief, Daisuke closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. It wasn't quite light outside yet, there was still time to rest…

His thoughts were cut off as Dark moved again, and then he felt eyelashes fluttering against his collarbone. Dark's sharp intake of breath made Daisuke want to frown, but he pretended to sleep, wanting to know if Dark would try to escape Daisuke's gentle hold, or if he would stay there. Was Daisuke finally starting to crack the walls that had formed around Dark's ability to love?

Dark himself was a little shocked at waking up in Daisuke's arms, but… the feeling was… pleasant. Dark smiled, and then snuggled closer to Daisuke's warm body, letting out a sigh of happiness. He could feel his fear sparking up as he did, but he pushed it down. 'This is Daisuke… Daisuke won't hurt me… Daisuke said he loved me, he would never hurt me…'

"Dark?"

Dark flinched, and then looked up into Daisuke's crimson eyes. "D-Daisuke!"

Daisuke smiled. "Good morning, my lovely thief." Dark blinked, and then looked away with a blush on his cheeks. Daisuke tilted his head. "What?"

"I'm not lovely…" Dark murmured, closing his eyes.

Daisuke placed two fingers beneath Dark's chin, raising his face gently. "Don't kid yourself Dark. You're beautiful, I promise."

Dark stared at him. Daisuke felt the need to ravish Dark senseless, but he knew that Dark wasn't quite ready for that. He would have to wait.

Dark, however, felt drawn forward like a magnet had attached him to Daisuke. His eyelids sank lower, and he slowly began to lean forward. Daisuke smiled, and then took charge of the situation, gently pressing his lips to Dark's.

Dark flinched at the initial kiss, and then forced himself to relax, repeating the mantra in his head. 'It's Daisuke. Just Daisuke. Daisuke loves me, he won't hurt me.'

Daisuke didn't make the kiss anymore intimate than contact, choosing to keep it closed-mouthed and light. He didn't want to rush Dark, and he was already making good progress. He pulled back fairly quickly, not wanting to push it.

Dark's eyes were still closed, his lips slightly parted. The thief's pink tongue darted out to wet his lips, and Daisuke again felt the need to ravish him senseless. Dark slowly opened his eyes, and Daisuke saw that they were dark and hazy. "Daisuke…"

The redhead grinned. "Yes Dark?"

"Kiss me again…"

Daisuke grinned wider, and then complied with the thief's request, pressing his lips against the purple-haired man's. He decided to see if he could get the thief to go farther, and so he gently ran his tongue across Dark's bottom lip, requesting permission to enter his mouth. Dark hesitated, and then slowly opened his mouth to Daisuke's questing tongue.

Daisuke went slow, knowing that Dark was experimenting, and he didn't want to scare his Phantom Thief. Dark flinched as his mouth was invaded by Daisuke's tongue, but then relaxed at the pleasurable sensation. Daisuke tightened his arms around Dark's shoulders, pulling the thief closer to his chest. As Daisuke tilted his head Dark let out a soft sound, and returned Daisuke's embrace.

Daisuke grinned inwardly as Dark shyly started to respond to Daisuke's caresses, his tongue lightly touching Daisuke's and then traveling through into the redhead's mouth. Daisuke wanted to keep kissing the thief, but the need for air was starting to get to him, so he released the violet-eyed beauty.

Dark's eyes were still closed, and Daisuke chuckled, running his thumb over Dark's lower lip. The thief let his eyes slide open slowly, dark and needy. Daisuke smiled; Dark looked lovely, even with his lips slightly swollen and red from the redhead's kisses. The boy couldn't take it anymore, and he swooped down to capture Dark's lips again, kissing him thoroughly.

Dark squeaked, flinching, but then responded to Daisuke's advances, trying to keep up with the redhead. Daisuke put his hands up to cup Dark's face, running his thumbs along his cheeks. As he did his eyes flew open, and he pulled back from the thief.

Tears were pouring down Dark's face, and Daisuke felt his heart deflate. "Oh Dark, I'm sorry, you should have told me to stop!"

Dark shook his head. "That's not it Daisuke. I'm not afraid. I think I've figured out the fact that it's just you, and that you won't hurt me." Dark smiled, closing his eyes. "I'm not afraid. I'm not!"

Daisuke let out a laugh of joy, and clasped Dark close to his chest, putting his cheek against the thief's hair. "As lovely as that is to hear, I still want to take it slow. You just tell me when I'm doing something that's making you uncomfortable, alright?"

Dark nodded, and then wiped at his tears. "I will, I promise."

Daisuke grinned, his vermillion eyes sparkling with happiness. "Can I kiss you again?"

Dark smiled back. "Please do."

Daisuke meshed their lips together, tilting his head to the side and invading Dark's sweet mouth in the same movement. Dark squeaked a little at the action, and then responded to Daisuke.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

The two broke away from each other in shock, looking towards the door. Emiko waved with a weak smile. "Don't mind me; I was just wondering if you two wanted some breakfast. You go ahead and come down when you're ready!" The woman turned, and then looked back with a cheerful smile. "Oh, and Dai, you might want to have a talk with your father and I later today, okay?"

The door was shut, and Daisuke rolled his eyes, a blush over his cheekbones. Dark was giggling madly into the redhead's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around Daisuke's waist. Daisuke glared at the purple-haired man, though the intensity failed as Dark smiled cutely at him, and blush over his cheeks.

Daisuke nuzzled Dark's nose, rubbing his own nose over the thief's cheeks and nose. "You are too good for me Dark, you know that?"

Dark smiled, leaning his head back against Daisuke's collarbone. "I wouldn't have this any other way."

Daisuke looked down at the thief. "Want to get up? I can carry you downstairs and put you on the couch."

Dark shook his head. "No. Emiko said she wanted to talk to you, didn't she? Leave me up here, and then come get me when you're finished, okay?"

Daisuke nodded, standing and then tucking Dark back under the covers. "Alright then." The redhead planted a kiss on the thief's lips. "Love you."

Dark smiled. "Love you too Daisuke."

As Daisuke opened the door he was alerted by Dark's soft voice. "Oh, and Daisuke?" The boy turned to look at the thief. "Thank you, for waiting for me."

Daisuke grinned. "That's what you do for the people you love."

* * *

Daisuke walked into the living room to see his mother standing near the couch, his father near her. Kosuke grinned widely at the boy. "Way to go Daisuke." 

The redhead blushed and glared at his father. "Dad!"

Emiko frowned. "Daisuke, we know that you love Dark very much, but you need to remember, he was tortured and abused by another man. Are you sure he's ready for this?"

Daisuke nodded. He knew that his mother was totally serious because she had used his full name. "I made total sure. And I told him that if I ever did something to make him nervous or afraid, that he should tell me immediately. I also told him that I would wait for him, when he was ready."

Kosuke smiled, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm proud of you Daisuke. You've really grown up."

The redhead smiled back. "Thanks Dad."

Emiko turned from where she was headed towards the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready Dai."

Daisuke nodded at her words. "I'll go get Dark, hang on a minute."

As the boy left the room Emiko smiled. "Our boy's really grown up, hasn't he Kosuke?"

The brown haired man nodded. "Yes, he has. And he knows how to handle Dark, even while he's in this condition. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Emiko shook her head. "No, we don't."

* * *

-chokes on fluff balls- I love fluff... A tence short, but I'll update pretty quick to make up for it, I promise. Tomorrow! -hands out Dark cookies and plushies- Thanks for hanging with me! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Daisuke grinned at Riku, standing to the side so the girl could come inside. Their relationship might not have worked out, but they were still good friends. Daisuke just had too much fun with the tomboyish girl.

"So what's going on that you wanted me to come over?" Riku asked, slipping off her sneakers and fixing the edge of her jean shorts.

Daisuke grinned. "Well, you remember two years ago, on the day that you and I first kissed?"

Riku nodded. "Yea. What's this all about Niwa? You're kind of freaking me out, being all dodgy like this."

Daisuke shook his head slightly. "Just come on, I'll show you."

Riku followed the redhead up the stairs, going towards the boy's bedroom. Her brows twitching together in confusion, she gingerly tried to look around Daisuke as the boy reached for his doorknob.

A shriek interrupted him. The redhead blinked, and then pushed the door open and rushed forward to where a small form was huddled on the bed. "Dark! Dark, wake up!"

Riku blinked. "Dark?"

Daisuke threw back the blankets to reveal the shivering Phantom Thief. Dark's violet eyes opened slowly, and as he saw Riku he let out a gasp and tried to hide behind Daisuke. Riku had to admit that he succeeded quite well; his thin frame was easily concealed by Daisuke's muscular one.

"No way." Riku murmured, reaching forward and pushing Daisuke out of the way. The redhead didn't resist her, he moved to the side so she could get a good view of the trembling thief on the bed. "No _way_!"

Dark waved. "H-Hi Miss Riku."

Riku blinked. "Since when did you call me 'Miss Riku?'"

Daisuke pulled on her arm, leading her away from Dark. "Compose yourself Dark; we're going out, okay? Time to get you some exercise. I'll just have a quick talk with Miss Riku, okay?"

Dark nodded obediently, carefully pushing himself to his feet. His ankle was still weak, but he could stand on it now, though not for extended periods of time. "Should I banish my wings Daisuke?"

The redhead considered it, and then shook his head. "We'll go down to the beach. The water will keep stress off your ankle, and you can exercise. We'll go ahead and fly down there, you need that workout too."

Riku raised a brow, watching as Daisuke turned back to her, leading her into the hallway, just out of Dark's earshot. She raised a finger, shaking it in Daisuke's face. "So that's why you wanted me to bring my swimming suit. You couldn't just tell me what was going on? And why is Dark here?"

"You see, I really don't know. I started having dreams about a week before school got out, and then I found him on the day after the last day of school." Daisuke explained. "I'm still not sure about the whole thing."

Riku frowned, and then peered back to where Dark was running his fingers though his ragged violet locks. They had been cut recently by Emiko; Dark had grown tired of the long hair that hung about his face and shoulders. His hair cut was now the same as it had been when Dark had still been within Daisuke. "Why is he so… timid? That's not like Dark at all."

Daisuke sighed. "Well, that's the thing. The reason he's all beat up like that and everything. During the two years he was apart from me, he was imprisoned by his other half, tortured and raped. At least that's what I can figure out. He still won't talk about it. If you think this is not like Dark, you should have seen him when we first got him." Daisuke shuddered at the thought. "For about 2 weeks you couldn't touch him or he'd flinch, and loud noises scared him. He was injured and terribly thin, and only a month ago he finally passed the 100 pound mark. He's still about 30 pounds underweight, but he was about 70 pounds under when we found him, so it's definitely better."

Riku's hand was over her mouth in shock. "Oh God, that's awful! How long has he been here?"

"It's been 3 months now." Daisuke said. "Just so you know Miss Riku, he's probably still going to be very shy, so just work at his pace, alright? We don't want to scare him at all. My Mom, my Dad, and I are the only people he's seen since he's been here." Daisuke's face softened. "That's why I wanted you to come with us. You can help me watch him, and he'll get to see an old friend."

Riku nodded her agreement. "There's just one thing Niwa. You said we were going to fly down to the beach. Dark's the only one with wings, right?"

Daisuke shook his head. "Wrong. Remember when I sprouted those red wings two years ago? I still have them. I'll carry you, and Dark can stretch his wings out. One of them was broken in the whole ordeal, so it'll be good exercise for him."

Riku nodded slightly. "Okay then…"

Dark came out of the room at that moment. "I'm ready now Daisuke."

The redhead grinned. "Alright then, let's get going. Aren't you excited to get out of the house Dark? You've been cooped up in here for about three months!"

Dark nodded slightly, but Riku could still see the fear in his violet eyes. 'I wonder why he's afraid? Daisuke and I will be with him the whole time…' Deciding to try and reassure the thief, Riku put a tentative hand on his shoulder. Dark looked sharply to her at the touch, but he didn't flinch. "Don't worry Dark; we'll have lots of fun!"

Dark blinked, and then smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm sure we will Miss Riku. Thank you for coming with us."

Riku smiled. "It's been a while since I've been to the beach, I wanted to come!"

Daisuke led the two of them out to the backyard, removed his shirt, and then breathed deep, closing his eyes. He then let out a small cry, hugging himself and arching over. Riku blinked, starting to move forward, but then staying back as Daisuke's great crimson wings burst from his back. Daisuke stood, shaking out his wings and wiping away the sweat beaded on his forehead.

"Alright, come here Miss Riku. Are you ready Dark?" Daisuke said, looking towards the thief.

Dark nodded, spreading his black wings and pumping them down, rising into the air. It was a little unsteady at first, but the thief soon gained enough altitude to easily soar and not stress his wings. Daisuke lifted Riku into his arms bridal style and easily shot into the air, catching Dark within an instant.

The two flew slowly for the beach, Daisuke reining in his speed so Dark could keep up with him. The thief was still weak, and he hadn't flown for some time. By the time they reached the beach Dark was panting, sweat rolling down his skin and his wings quivering tiredly.

Daisuke praised the violet-haired man, smiling to him. "Great Dark! You'll be fine in no time at all, as long as we keep going on flights like this."

Dark nodded slightly, carefully slowing his pounding heart. Riku pulled off her shorts, revealing her swimsuit bottoms, removing her shirt an instant later. Daisuke went plowing straight into the cold surf, already wearing his swim shorts. Dark hesitated, and then followed the two, shivering at the cold temperature.

Daisuke laughed, splashing some water in Dark's direction. The thief flinched at first, and then a smile broke across his face, and he playfully splashed back. Soon an all out water fight had started, Daisuke using his crimson wings to help shield himself, and Dark using his own black wings to splash him. Riku, caught in the middle, could do nothing more than laugh and try and keep herself shielded.

Daisuke swam through the water, and then ducked under, coming up near Dark. He wrapped his arms around the thief, and then pulled him under. Black wings thrashing, Dark fought him, making his way back to the surface and then swimming away from the redhead.

Daisuke was relieved. This was the first time since he had found Dark that he had actually seen the thief having fun, laughing because he was having fun, being playful. He knew that the object of this outing had been met, and he was happy.

Dark laughed, splashing some more water towards Riku, who splashed back, sticking out her tongue. The thief ducked under the water, for the first time feeling confident in himself, and no longer afraid. He could remember Riku, and he knew that the girl was kind, that she wouldn't hurt him in any way. Wanting to surprise Daisuke, Dark carefully moved beneath the surface, heading towards the redhead.

Dark was surprised himself when something tugged on his left ankle and he was slammed to a halt. In shock, he looked around to see a hand wrapped around his ankle. Blinking the thief looked to the person, and then totally forgot he was underwater, attempting to scream out in fear.

Krad's golden eyes stared back at him from the depths, an evil smirk on his face. Dark could hear the white-winged being's voice in his head as he fought the hold, thrashing_. 'You're not allowed to be happy, remember Dark? So what do you think you're doing? You're coming back with me.'_

Dark could feel his limbs growing heavier. He continued to fight the hold that Krad had on his ankle, trying to reach the surface that was so close. His lungs felt heavy, and he could feel his eyelids sinking lower and lower. _'Is this it?'_ Dark thought groggily. _'Is this the end?'_

With that thought, the thief surrendered to the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Daisuke suddenly called for a halt in the water fight. "Miss Riku, wait!"

The girl instantly stopped. She then realized. During their water fight, Dark had disappeared. She could see no sign of him whatsoever. Fear flooded through her, and she looked to the beach, hoping that maybe the thief had just gotten tired and gone there to rest. There was no sign of the dark-winged angel.

Daisuke's wings pumped, and the boy shot into the air, searching for Dark from that vantage. He spotted a dark spot beneath the water, and he didn't hesitate, diving for it.

Daisuke hit the water fast, going under. His eyes widened as he saw Dark beneath the surface, wings, hair, and limbs swaying lazily with the current, the broken ends of a net wrapped around his left ankle. Daisuke quickly went down to the net, trying to untangle it.

Riku had joined him by this time, and she was trying to get Dark to respond to her. He did nothing, and the girl finally placed her mouth over his, trying to give him air that way. While Daisuke struggled with the netting, she did this several times, rising to the surface to take a breath, moving back down to transfer it to Dark. Inwardly, the girl honestly didn't know if what she was doing was even helping, but she had to try.

Daisuke finally succeeded in getting the net untangled, and together the boy and the girl pulled Dark to the surface, Daisuke swimming for all he was worth towards the shore. Dark was a dead-weight against their hands, unresponsive.

Daisuke pressed an ear to Dark's chest, and swore when no beat of life came to him. Placing his mouth over Dark's, the redhead breathed into the thief, paused, and then did it again. Riku carefully put her hands on Dark's chest, counting out loud as she pumped the violet-haired man's chest.

Daisuke checked for breathing, and then carefully breathed into Dark twice more. After there was still no sign of breath, Riku pushed on Dark's chest again.

"Dammit Dark…" Daisuke growled. "Breathe! I didn't win your heart to just lose you now!"

Riku could feel tears gathering in her eyes as the two continued with CPR, trying to revive Dark. It had been two minutes, and there was still no response. Was Dark going to make it? Or had they found him too late?

Daisuke let out a cry of rage, punching the sand. Riku jumped, but continued with the chest compressions. Daisuke growled in his throat. "I won't let you die like this Dark! Breathe!"

Just as Riku counted off her 14th compression Dark sucked in a breath, instantly coughing heavily. The girl, remembering her CPR training, rolled the thief onto his side just in time. Dark heaved, and then vomited ocean water and what little he had eaten that day onto the sand.

Riku soothingly patted Dark's back, glancing to Daisuke. The redhead was breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down. He then blinked. Dark was shaking madly, and it wasn't just because he was cold. Daisuke reached forward, carefully pulling the trembling thief into his arms. "Dark?"

"I saw him, he had me Daisuke! He had my ankle, he touched me, he had me…" Dark sobbed out, trying to burrow his way into Daisuke's chest. The redhead held him tighter, and Dark wailed. "I was so scared! He was going to take me back; he was going to steal me away from you!"

Daisuke looked up helplessly to Riku, and the girl shrugged. Daisuke sighed, standing. "Perhaps it's best if you go home Miss Riku…"

Riku nodded her understanding. "Alright Niwa. Call me later, alright?"

Daisuke nodded. He knew that the girl would want to know whatever happened, and what Dark was talking about. As she pulled on her short and shirt, Daisuke took to the air, carefully cradling Dark's shaking form his arms.

* * *

An hour later Daisuke had Dark dried and wrapped in a few blankets, holding the thief in his arms as they both sat on the couch. Emiko was sitting nearby, and Kosuke was standing near the stairway. Dark was still trembling, though it was no longer from cold. Daisuke squeezed Dark's shoulders gently. "Dark? Do you want to tell me what happened today?"

Dark whimpered, burying his face in Daisuke's collarbone. "He was there… He grabbed me, kept me under…"

"Who, Dark?"

Daisuke looked down to see Dark's lower lip trembling. "_Him…_"

The redhead didn't need anymore explanation. The sheer terror in Dark's eyes was description enough. "Krad?"

Dark whimpered again, refusing to answer.

Daisuke was confused. When he had gotten there, it was only a net that had kept Dark beneath the water. And yet, the thief was convinced that he had seen his tormentor, and that the blond had been ready to take Dark away again. What kind of explanation was there for this?

Daisuke sighed, placing his cheek against Dark's hair as the thief shivered against him. He didn't know what to make of it. Had Krad really been there? Or had Dark just been hallucinating due to lack of air? Daisuke supposed he would never know, but he decided that he would keep a sharp lookout for the next few days, just to make sure that there was no sign of the blond man anywhere near Dark.

'And we were making such good progress too…' Daisuke thought sadly.

* * *

Daisuke was awoken by Dark's sobs and cries. He instantly rose from his bed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed that they had moved into the room for Dark. The redhead reached down, smoothing Dark's hair and attempting to calm him down.

The thief whimpered again in his sleep, but slowly quieted, lying still on the bed. With a sigh, Daisuke stood again, starting to move back to his own bed so he could get some more sleep.

A thin hand on his wrist stopped him. He looked down into Dark's pleading violet eyes, and Daisuke felt something within him crumple. "Please…" Dark whimpered, pulling on Daisuke's hand.

A frown coming to his face, the redhead, moved back to Dark's side, kneeling beside the bed. The thief tugged on his wrist again. "Please Daisuke… Stay with me?"

Daisuke sighed, and then climbed into the bed with Dark. The thief snuggled up to him immediately, putting his face in the curve of Daisuke's throat. "You chase the nightmares away Daisuke… Please don't leave me…"

Daisuke smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around the thief. "I don't plan to, not now, and not ever. I will always be here to protect you, and no one is ever going to take you away from me. Okay?"

Dark nodded against the redhead's collarbone. "Okay."

Daisuke pressed a kiss against Dark's forehead through his thick violet bangs. "Now sleep, my beautiful thief… Sleep and be at peace…"

Dark closed his eyes, and Daisuke held him throughout the night, keeping the shadows at bay.

* * *

A little short, but I promise that I'll update real soon! Please review, I love to get support! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Daisuke opened his eyes slowly, registering that he was warm. The smell of rain drifted to his nose, spring rain and wet evergreens. Daisuke smiled. 'Dark…'

Daisuke looked to his side to see Dark lying beside him, hand up beside his face, fingers curled slightly. His breathing was light, coming from between his parted lips, face relaxed in sleep.

Daisuke put his hand up, cupping Dark's cheek gently, running his fingers along the smooth skin. Dark's skin had been tan, but now it was pale from being out of the sun for so long. Daisuke sighed slightly, leaning forward to kiss Dark's parted lips softly, and then throwing his legs over the side of the bed, pushing himself to his feet.

As he left the bed Dark shifted under the covers, making a soft sound. Daisuke smiled at the head of tousled purple hair. Daisuke turned back, opening his bedroom door and going towards the bathroom.

After relieving himself and washing his hands and face, Daisuke returned to the bedroom, sitting on his old bed and pulling up his sketch pad. He flipped through it, and then settled on the picture of Dark, the one that he had drawn about 2 months ago. He had the urge to paint, and he wanted to paint Dark.

He frowned, looking down at the picture. He then looked back at Dark, and then back at the picture. Surprisingly, Dark was in the same position as in the picture, but Daisuke was happy to see that Dark's face was fuller, not quite so thin. Picking up his pencil, the redhead started to draw on the canvas, carefully penciling in the scene before him.

Dark woke up about an hour after Daisuke had begun, his eyes fluttering open. He started to move, but a voice stopped him. "Wait! Don't move."

Dark froze, and turned his eyes up to look at Daisuke. He blinked, and then saw the canvas that the boy held in his hands.

Daisuke stood, moving forward. He carefully took a hold of the edge of Dark's right wing, which was draped over the thief's body, moving it down slightly. "Okay, keep it right there. I'm almost done."

Dark nodded slightly, and then relaxed, closing his eyes for a moment. After a few minutes of just the pencil scratching on the canvas Dark spoke. "What prompted this Dasiuke?"  
There was a chuckle from the busy artist. "You were so damned beautiful, I had to draw you. You should know that." Daisuke looked around the edge of the canvas. "You know, one of these days I'm going to get you to pose for me. And then I'll really have fun with it."

Dark raised a violet eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?"

Daisuke waggled his eyebrows. "Cause… I just might want it to be… a taunting picture…"

A red blush flared across Dark's cheeks, and he struggled with the urge to cover his face in embarrassment. Daisuke laughed from his position, and then stood, putting the canvas down. "Alright, you can move now, I'm finished."

Dark stretched out his muscles, and then sat up, yawning. Daisuke smiled. "I almost wish I could catch you in a stretching pose. That would be so cute."

Dark raised an eyebrow again. "And why is that?"  
Daisuke chuckled. "Cause you look kind of like a cat when you stretch like that. It's adorable, trust me."

Dark shook his head slightly, pushing himself to his feet and sweeping a few stray feathers off of the bed. "Man, I think I'm starting to molt…"

Daisuke raised an eyebrow in response to this. "'Molt?' You molt?"

Dark nodded. "Fraid so. Happens every spring. You're lucky you didn't really have me around that time. Your Grandfather did. It was a pain in the butt for him, I kept leaving feathers everywhere. Even though they weren't really my wings, they were Wiz; I still left feathers lying around. Just because they're not there doesn't mean they won't shed like no one's business."

Daisuke burst into mad laughter at the very thought. He knew that Dark already had a tendency to leave feathers lying around, would it get worse now? The boy laughed harder as the image of Dark buried in feathers came to his head. 'I might just have to draw that…'

Dark rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't think you can have the last laugh now. I'll bet you'll start molting too, no worries. We'll be up to our necks in red and black feathers in no time."

Daisuke sighed. "Thrills joys."

Dark giggled slightly. "I had a feeling you would say that."

Daisuke suddenly blinked. "Dark, you're really dealing well with what happened yesterday. Are you alright?"

The thief blinked. "Yesterday? What happened?"

Daisuke's jaw dropped. "What do you mean what happened?.! How can you not remember that?.!"

The redhead watched as the thief rubbed at his right temple. "You know, now that you mention it, I really don't remember a thing about yesterday. Not any of it." Dark shifted to look at Daisuke. "Kind of weird, don't you think?"

Daisuke suddenly folded his arms. 'Oh… I get it… His mind must have gotten tired of all that stress, and finally started blocking some of it up. He put it behind a subconscious wall; he has no idea any of that happened….' "Well, it doesn't really matter Dark, let's just go get some food. Are you hungry?"

Dark nodded. "Yea, I suppose."

Daisuke turned and left the room, Dark trailing after him. Daisuke was still a little confused, Dark was acting a little too... much like his old self for Daisuke's comfort. Even though Dark had started to warm back up to the Niwas, he had still been quiet and reserved, as well as a bit shy.

'I wonder if his mind also blocked off the rest of the things?' Daisuke wondered. He wanted to know, but he also didn't want to bring it up. That would only be sparking painful memories for the thief if he really did remember.

Daisuke was scared half to death as his mother, father, and grandfather burst out as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAISUKE!"

Daisuke let out a shout, jumping backwards into Dark and sending the two of them tumbling to the ground. Dark shrieked as the larger boy ran into him, and Daisuke groaned as he hit the ground. Something landed on his stomach, and all of the air in his lungs whooshed from him.

He lay there trying to get his breath back for a minute, but when he opened his eyes he was met with Dark's blushing face. They were so close that Dark's nose was brushing against Daisuke's, and the thief's warm breath was ghosting over the redhead's lips.

Daisuke faintly noticed that Dark was sprawled over his body, and he could already feel heat pooling in his lower regions at the feel of Dark's lean body pressed against his own. Dark's heaving chest pressed against his own made him keenly aware of every place that they were in contact, shoulders, chest, stomach, thighs. Dark gulped slightly as he felt the evidence of Daisuke's desire press against his hip.

There was a wolf whistle from somewhere above them, and Daisuke turned heated eyes upwards to see Emiko giving out cat calls and Kosuke whistling. Dark blushed harder at this, letting his face fall down to hide in Daisuke's collarbone. Daisuke growled low in his throat as Dark unknowingly rubbed against the redhead's heated groin, torturing him slowly.

Daiki gently reached forward, grabbing his daughter's arm and that of her husband. "I think we'd better leave these two alone before things get messy right in front of us."

Daisuke could faintly hear his mother shouting things at them, but he disregarded most of them. No doubt they were things like 'Be gentle with him!' or 'Don't forget, safe sex!' They were of no use to him right now. He knew perfectly well how to handle _his_ Phantom Thief.

* * *

There is a serious lemon in the next chapter. I won't post it all, but I will have an uncut version, no worries! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or so! Please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

**CITRUSY GOODNESS! SERIOUS STUFF! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE DON'T READ IT AND COMPLAIN TO ME! THANK YOU!**

Chapter 12

Daisuke calmly stood, picking up Dark and throwing him over a shoulder with little effort. The thief let out a shriek, fighting the hold by pounding his fists against Daisuke's back and kicking his feet. The redhead grinned, and then smacked the violet-haired man's firm ass.

Dark froze, eyes wide. 'Did he just…. Spank me?.!'

"Calm down my beautiful thief, I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me, I'll make sure you enjoy every second of it."

Daisuke's heated voice caused Dark to blush harder, gulping slightly. An instant later he found himself tossed on the bed on his back, and he looked up into Daisuke's burning crimson eyes. The redhead carefully rolled Dark over, and then the thief was sent spiraling into a world of pleasure.

Moans echoed in Dark's throat, his fingers clenched in the bedding, toes curling in his socks. He could feel tears of pleasure prickling in his eyes, clenching his eyes shut. He arched his back, trying to find more of the pleasurable feeling. 'Oh god…' The thief groaned out Daisuke's name, arching his neck.

Daisuke chuckled, continuing with his gentle massage of Dark's back where his wings met the skin. Leaning, he began to place warm kisses along Dark's neck and shoulders, his tongue leaving a wet trail over his pale skin.

Dark mewled slightly, turning his head. Daisuke's fingers finally left the thief's back, and he panted, trying to get his breath back. Dark was flipped over and instant later and Daisuke's lips met his own, strong arms wrapping around his slender waist and pulling him against a warm and muscular body.

Daisuke moved away from Dark's face, trailing kisses along the thief's jaw and throat, his mind going full-throttle. He just couldn't get the images out of his head; Dark writhing beneath him, soaked in sweat, crying out his name, begging for more. Gods, he wanted Dark, and he wanted him _now_.

However, in the back of his mind, Daisuke still knew that Dark was probably still very fragile. He knew that he had to be careful, and pay extra attention to how Dark was reacting to his caresses. If the thief seemed scared at all, the redhead knew that he had to stop so he wouldn't risk loosing Dark's trust.

Dark hardly noticed as his shirt was drawn over his head; the soft lips against his collarbone were distracting him. Purring in his throat, the thief tangled his fingers in Daisuke's red hair, leaning his head back to give the other better access to his skin.

Licking, nipping, and kissing his way down Dark's chest, Daisuke stopped to play with pert nipples, wrapping his lips snuggly around one and suckling. Dark keened in his throat, back arching. Daisuke continued running his fingers along Dark's slender body, the pads of his fingers trailing over Dark's ribs and over his lean stomach. The thief wriggled beneath his touch, and then let out a cry as Daisuke closed his teeth around his nipple.

"Dai…suke…" Dark moaned as Daisuke left his chest and continued onward, dipping his tongue briefly into Dark's navel before moving down to the waistband of the thief's pajama pants.

Daisuke started to slip his fingers under the waist of Dark's pants, but he then looked up at the thief. "Dark?"

Dark looked down, his eyes hazy and dark with desire and unfulfilled need. The purple-haired man gulped heavily, and Daisuke found himself staring at his lovely thief. Dark's lips were swollen and red, sweat beaded on his forehead, and his violet bangs were plastered against his skin. Dark's eyes were half lidded, as well as slightly dazed from his arousal.

"Y-Yes D-Dai-suke…" Dark slowly worked out, swallowing heavily.

Daisuke smiled slightly. "Are you sure about this? Are you ready for me to take you this far?"

Dark blinked, and then nodded. "Yes. God, please, take me as far as we can go." Dark leaned down, placing his lips against the boy's ear. "Take me…"

Daisuke needed no further urging. He would take Dark up and over the edge, and they would go together.

Locking his lips over Dark's, Daisuke's fingers worked at the thief's pants at the same time, untying the string and drawing them down over his slender hips. Dark kicked them off as Daisuke got them down to his knees, and Daisuke pulled back to pull off his shirt. As the redhead leaned back in Dark wonderingly ran his fingers over Daisuke's skin, exploring with the pads of his fingers. Daisuke chuckled. "You're so innocent, my beauty."

Dark blushed and looked away, and Daisuke blinked. Dark muttered something, but Daisuke couldn't quite hear him. The boy suddenly realized. "You're… a virgin? Have you never lain with someone?"

Dark shook his head. "Never by my own consent. I've only kissed. That's as far as I've ever gone." Dark looked back up at him. "And you, you're so… experienced."

Daisuke grinned. "I have lain with another once before, but only that time. And I'm afraid to say, it wasn't Riku."

Dark blinked. "Then who?"

"Hiwatari."

Dark's jaw dropped, and he blinked rapidly in shock. "H-Hiwatari?.! Daisuke!"

The boy grinned, a bit of a blush on his cheeks. "It was his 16th birthday. We were drunk. End of story." His eyelids dropped lower, and he placed his lips against Dark's ear. "Now… Where were we?"

Dark shivered at the tone of Daisuke's voice, and then reached down to pull at the redhead's pants. "You're still wearing too many clothes…"

* * *

**This is where I had to make the cut. There is a lemon, but I am no longer offering it out, because I've lost the file on accident, and I would need to rewrite it and it would never be as good. Gomen nasai, my friends!****

* * *

**

Daisuke collapsed onto Dark, breathing heavy and frantic. He carefully fell onto his elbows, looking down into Dark's tired violet eyes. The thief smiled softly at him, reaching up and taking the boy's face in gentle hands. Pressing his lips against Daisuke's hair, Dark pulled the boy's head to his chest, holding the redhead to him. Daisuke allowed his cheek to rest against Dark's sweaty collarbone, and he listened to the thief's pounding heart, trying to calm his own.

Dark petted Daisuke's hair gently, humming softly in the back of his throat. Daisuke closed his eyes, snuggling against his beautiful thief. "I love you Dark…" the boy whispered. "I love you so much…"

Dark smiled. "I know… I love you too, Daisuke…"

"My dark angel…" Daisuke whispered, pressing his lips to Dark's collarbone. "My beautiful dark angel…"

They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dark awoke slowly, not really wanting to move. He sighed in happiness, snuggling further into his pillow. It was then he noticed something; his pillow was breathing. Opening his eyes, the thief looked up to see Daisuke's crimson eyes watching him, amusement dancing in those depths.

"You're so cute when you're trying not to wake up, you know that?" Daisuke said playfully, nuzzling the thief's cheek.

Dark shifted, and then winced as pain roared up from that over-used place inside him. The violet-eyed beauty suddenly froze, memories of what had happened coming back to him. The boy watched, idly amused, as Dark's face turned nearly as red as Daisuke's own hair. Dark opened his mouth, then shut it, opened it again. A small squeak escaped, and Dark snapped his mouth shut.

Daisuke couldn't help it; he laughed, and then locked Dark's lips in a bruising kiss. "You're too adorable. I really don't deserve you."

Dark gulped slightly, and then finally was able to get out what he wanted to say. "We… We…" Nope, scratch that, still couldn't say it.

Daisuke chuckled, kissing and nipping his way along Dark's jaw. "Yes, we did. Why, does that not please you, oh lovely one?"

Dark smacked Daisuke's chest in response to that comment. "Stop being weird, it's not like you."

Daisuke grinned. "Stop being so like yourself. It's not like you."

Dark blinked. "That made no sense whatsoever."

Daisuke nodded. "Yes it did. Lately you've been quiet, shy, reserved. You're starting to act like the Phantom Thief I first fell in love with, not the one that I brought home with me about 3 months ago."

Dark tilted his head. "And does that not please you, oh silly one?"

Daisuke roared with laughter. "Now there's the Dark I know and love!" Daisuke kissed the thief again. "Where have you been, my angel?"

Dark grinned. "Hiding from you and your lecherous ways."

Daisuke rolled his eyes, squeezing Dark and causing him to squeak at the pressure. "You were worse than me, and I learned from the best."

Dark huffed slightly, and Daisuke knew that if he could have, he would have crossed his arms. Daisuke suddenly sobered up, and Dark frowned. "Daisuke? What is it?"

"Seriously though, why are you acting like yourself again? What happened?" Daisuke asked slowly.

Dark looked away slightly. "I think I've come to terms with what's happened. I can't change the past, but I can live for the future. I can't ever change what happened to me during my imprisonment, but I'm not going to live the rest of my life in fear." Dark grinned. "That takes away all the fun. Besides, I love you, and I'm not going to waste the rest of my time with you being afraid every minute that you're suddenly going to turn into Krad. That's never going to happen, and I know that now."

Daisuke hugged Dark tighter, nuzzling the thief's purple hair. "I'm proud of you Dark, I hope you know that."

Dark nodded against Daisuke's collarbone, and then blew lightly on the boy's chin. "Now, if I remember correctly, it was your birthday, and your family was waiting for you to come downstairs when all of this happened. Perhaps we should go see if they're still willing to celebrate?"

Daisuke snorted. "No doubt Mom will want to know all the details. Or they'll complain about hearing you scream."

Dark blinked. "What?"

"You're such a screamer Dark; I really didn't think you would be. I thought you'd be more of a… mewl person, kinda like Hiwatari." Daisuke mused, his fingers idly playing over Dark's spine.

Dark shuddered. "I don't want to hear about that. And I can't help how I am." The thief struggled in Daisuke's arms. "Now come on, let me go and let's get up. I don't want to lie around all day, and it is your birthday. Let's go celebrate; you are turning, what, 17?"

Daisuke nodded with a grin. "You bet."

Reluctantly, the boy let Dark go, and the thief pulled himself to his feet, stretching his back. "It feels a little weird not to have my wings out."

Daisuke tilted his head. "That reminds me, you had them a couple of hours ago, and I just barely noticed they were gone."

Dark grinned. "It's a little easier to sleep in the same bed with someone if you don't have wings. I banished them a little after you fell asleep. You did fall asleep before I did, for once in your life. You never did that before."

Daisuke pulled on his shirt. "I was tired, can you blame me?"

Dark sniffed the air, and then frowned. "Don't you think we should take showers? We don't want to go talking to your parents and possibly your friends smelling of sex."

Daisuke grinned, and then nodded. "Alright. Let's go take a shower."

Dark started to follow the redhead, and then paused. "Wait. You said 'shower.' As in 'one.'"

Daisuke grinned, and then wrapped his arms securely around Dark's waist, pulling the thief with him into the bathroom and locking the door. There were a few thumps, and then smacking sounds as lips collided, and then the water turned on, blocking out the rest of the sound. A person didn't have to ask to know perfectly well what was happening within the confines of that bathroom. In fact, Emiko, Kosuke, and Daiki knew quite well, especially when Dark started screaming again.

* * *

Daisuke sat on the loveseat, stretching his arms and then allowing his left to fall on the back of the loveseat as his right settled on the furniture's arm. Emiko and Kosuke sat on the couch, Daiki next to them. Dark walked into the room, and delicately inserted himself against Daisuke's side, laying his head against the boy's shoulder and leaning against him. Daisuke started playing with Dark's hair, and then thief purred slightly in his throat.

Kosuke coughed slightly. "Well then, I'm glad that that's all settled."

Emiko grinned, waggling her eyebrows. "How was it? Is Dark good?"

Dark let out a squeak, blushing deeply and turning his face into the redhead's neck. Daisuke shook his head slightly. "Mom… Do you have to ask?"

"Well of course. Now then, how was it?"

Daisuke sighed, and then grinned. "He's quite the scratcher. Got marks all over my back now, on my upper arms…" Daisuke pulled up a sleeve to show off red lines along his bicep where Dark's nails had gotten him.

Emiko giggled. "And, as we could tell, he's also a screamer. I really wasn't sure if he would be like that, but I was really leaning more towards him being a gasper or a mewler." The woman grinned looking towards her husband and her father. "Those two thought he would be a screamer. So I guess they won the bet."

Kosuke grinned, while Daiki just chuckled. Dark was positively trying to crawl into Daisuke's side, his face as red as his lover's hair. Daisuke laughed, pressing a kiss against Dark's forehead through his thick purple bangs.

The doorbell rang, and Emiko sprang to her feet. "Oh good, the guests are here!"

Daisuke and Dark both blinked at the same time, their voices echoing as one. "'Guests?'" They looked at each other. "Oh great."

The two scooted apart just in time; Riku, Risa, and Satoshi walked into the room, the girls wearing smiles, and Satoshi wearing his usual small smirk.

* * *

And, in comes Satoshi! WOOO! -waves little flag- Hooray for reviewers, I loved you all. Thanks for your support so far, and please review for this chapter too! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

There was a gasp, and Daisuke watched as Risa's hands flew to her mouth as she spotted Dark sitting on the loveseat. The girl swallowed, and then spoke. "M-mister Dark!"

Dark blinked slightly. He didn't remember this girl very well… He knew that she was Riku's sister, and she looked an awful lot like his beloved Rika, but he knew very well that she wasn't. He watched as the girl moved forward, and then flinched as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Mister Dark, it's so good to see you!"

Dark attempted to push her off, but she didn't let go. Panic flooded into the thief's mind. 'Too much contact for too long… Got to get her off…' Dark whimpered slightly, pushing at Risa again. 'Only Daisuke is allowed to touch me this long! Too much contact!'

The girl was pulled off of him an instant later by Daisuke, and then redhead pulled her to the side. "Miss Risa, I know you're happy to see him, but you need to understand something. Dark is not in the best of conditions mentally. He probably doesn't remember you very well, and a lot of contact scares him. Understand?"

Risa opened her mouth to say something, but when she looked to the side she found her gaze caught in Dark's frightened violet eyes. She blinked, and then nodded slightly. "I'm sorry." She looked back to Daisuke, letting her voice drop slightly. "Riku explained it to me, but I don't think I really believed her until I saw Mister Dark with my own eyes. I'm sorry, I really wasn't thinking."

Daisuke nodded to her. "It's alright. Just remember from now on, okay?"

Risa nodded, and Daisuke turned to Satoshi. "Hello Hiwatari."

The blunette nodded to him. "Niwa."

Dark shrank slightly as the boy's blue eyes focused on him. Dark swallowed thickly, and then nodded to the boy slightly, not trusting his voice to speak.

Satoshi smirked slightly. "Dark. A pleasure, I'm sure." Satoshi didn't ask questions, he knew. Daisuke had explained it to him a while ago, wanting to know what the blunette did about doctoring while Dark had still needed it.

Dark opened his mouth, and then shut it. Daisuke sighed, knowing perfectly well that Dark was connecting the blunette to Krad, and that it would take the violet-haired man a while to be able to calmly interact with Satoshi. Daisuke sighed. "Well now, thanks for coming everyone, but there's really nothing happening."

Riku snorted. "Are you kidding Niwa? It's your 17th birthday, I'd call that pretty exciting. Your Mom said we could all come over for cake and ice cream."

Daisuke grinned. "Yea, I figured that much."

Emiko poked her head out of the kitchen. "Come on kids, it's time for a celebration!"

The group stood, but Dark remained pinned to the couch by Satoshi's presence. The thief couldn't help but feel afraid around the boy, he still remembered clearly the pain that Krad had inflicted on him, and some part of him knew that Satoshi and Krad were connected.

Satoshi frowned, and then reached forward, putting a hand on Dark's shoulder. "Dark? Are you alright?" The blunette knew well that Dark was no more a threat, and he would treat him as another peer.

The touch from the object of his fear caused Dark to let out a scream, flinching away from the boy and curling into a ball. The thief tucked his head against his chest, trying to shield his head and neck from attacks he expected to come.

The instant the scream escaped Dark's lips Daisuke was at his side, reaching for the thief's face. Daisuke held Dark's face in both hands, running his thumbs over the pale skin. "Look at me Dark." The thief's eyes were still clenched shut. "Look at me!"

Dark's eyes snapped open, and Daisuke could see tears shining faintly in those violet depths. Dark's hands came up to wrap around Daisuke's wrists, and the thief whimpered.

Daisuke's thumbs ran soothingly over Dark's skin as the redhead spoke. "It's only Hiwatari. You remember him, don't you? He won't hurt you, and neither will anyone else. I'm here to protect you, you remember?" Daisuke paused, and then smiled. "I'll always be here to protect you, I promised. I said that I would always stay by your side." Daisuke placed his forehead against Dark's trying to further calm the thief through more contact. "I'm here, and no one is going to hurt you. Understand?"

Dark whimpered again, and attempted to snuggle close to Daisuke's chest. The redhead allowed the action, wrapping his arms around Dark's shoulders and holding him tightly. Dark closed his eyes, still shivering slightly, but he was calm.

Risa let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, and Riku's eyes were sparkling slightly with unshed tears. Even Satoshi looked as though he felt for the frightened version of the once proud Phantom Thief that he had known and chased for a long time.

When Dark's shivering stopped Daisuke pulled away from the thief, standing. Dark followed him an instant later, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Daisuke's for the comfort of contact. Daisuke squeezed his hand gently, and Dark relaxed.

Risa cleared her throat slightly, wondering in the back of her mind what was going on. The embrace had been simple enough, but holding hands? That induced something more.

Riku smiled slightly. She knew, she had known on the beach. The way that Daisuke looked at Dark, it was way too obvious. Every time the redhead even glanced at the thief, his crimson eyes would fill with love. And Dark looked back on the boy with a sense of near worship. Daisuke was his savior in this tough time, and Riku knew that the both of them were well matched.

Daisuke noticed the looks they were getting, and he decided not to beat around the bush. But he didn't want to say it, so he merely reached out and pulled Dark to his side, pressing a kiss to the thief's forehead through his thick bangs. Dark leaned against him unconsciously, and then gasped, trying to pull away. "Daisuke, not in front of your friends!"

Daisuke shook his head, pulling Dark back to his side. "They need to know eventually. Besides, Satoshi already knows that I'm not quite as straight as I would seem." The redhead grinned at his friends. "Dark and I are a couple now. If you have anything to say about it, be glad to bring it to me, and I'll happily tell you that I really don't give a damn. I love him, and nothing's going to change that."

Riku smiled. "I've known for a little bit now Niwa, and I really do think that the two of you are a perfect match. Two halves of one soul, just like the old days, right?"

Dark smiled slightly at the girl to show his appreciation. "Thanks Miss Riku."

Risa studied the two, and then grinned and clapped her hands. "That's so adorable! You two are so cute together!" She smiled. "I'm behind you all the way!"

Satoshi was silent for a moment, and then he spoke. "You love him?" the blunette asked Dark.

Dark nodded, blushing deeply and looking down. But he responded all the same. "With everything I am."

The blue-eyed boy turned to Daisuke. "And you said that you would always protect him?"

Daisuke tightened his hold on Dark's shoulders. "With my life, if necessary."

Satoshi nodded. "Then I deem this a good match. Let's get on with the cake and ice cream."

Riku laughed. "Wow Hiwatari, I never thought you would be the one to want to get to the sweets!"

The boy looked down slightly. "I'm… fond of ice cream. I can't help it."

Daisuke laughed, and Dark giggled slightly. The violet-haired thief already felt more at ease with the situation, now that the group was aware of his relationship with Daisuke, but some part of him couldn't help but feel that something was going to go wrong, and soon…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Daisuke laughed, watching Riku as she attempted to get them to understand what she was trying to do. They were busy playing a game of charades, which, to everyone else's surprise, Satoshi had suggested. And the blunette even played the game.

Dark, still shy and feeling out of place with Daisuke's friends, just sat on the loveseat on his own. Even though the thief didn't participate in the game, he couldn't help the small smile that had taken up permanent residence on his face.

Emiko was busy working in the kitchen. After they had finished eating the cake and ice cream, she had cleaned up, and was now getting ready to pour some soda. She poured out Coke for everyone, and then paused, remembering that Dark wasn't particularly fond of that soda. She smiled, reaching into the fridge and pulling out a bottle of Pepsi. After pouring the glass, she turned to put the sodas away.

As she went to pick up the glasses she frowned, looking to the window that was above the counter that held the glasses. 'Strange…' the woman thought. 'I don't remember leaving that window open…' Shutting the window, Emiko shrugged, putting the glasses on a tray and going out into the living room.

"Does anyone want some soda?" Emiko called as she walked in, holding up the tray. There were a few happy answers, and Emiko handed out glasses to everyone. "Coke, I hope that's alright."

Satoshi, Riku, and Risa nodded, and each took drinks of their soda, and then returned to their game. Daisuke grinned. "Thanks Mom."

Dark's face was a little down, and Emiko smiled softly at the thief, knowing that he was feeling as though he had to take the glass of what he thought was Coke, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "Don't worry Dark; I remembered that you didn't like it, so I got you some Pepsi."

Dark's violet eyes lit up, and he smiled at her, taking the glass. "Thank you Emiko."

The thief drank his soda, watching with amusement as Daisuke took his turn at charades. Risa glanced over at him, and then smiled softly. The look in Dark's eyes was nothing short of adoration as he looked at the redhead, his eyes shining. The girl sighed inwardly. 'I guess I'd lost Mister Dark before I ever had him…'

After a while Daisuke called a halt to the festivities as he glanced towards Dark. The thief didn't look very well, and the redhead walked forward to the violet-haired man. Dark had gone as white as a sheet, and he was sweating. Daisuke could see the sheen of it off of his skin, and as Daisuke touched Dark's forehead he discovered that his Phantom Thief had a fever.

Daisuke knelt down beside Dark, pushing his bangs back to reveal dilated pupils and a hazy sheen over the thief's eyes. "Dark? Are you feeling alright?"

To his surprise, Dark responded by giggling madly, nodding rapidly. "Of course, why wouldn't I be fine? I've been feeling fine all day, just like I was last night!"

Daisuke narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right. He started to turn to his friends, who were watching with shocked eyes, but Dark's slender arms wrapped around his neck an instant later, pulling him to the thief's body.

"Where are you going Daisuke?" the thief breathed in his ear, very nearly purring.

As Daisuke was yanked against Dark he noticed that the thief's heart was racing, and his breathing was irregular and quick. He was also shaking. Daisuke pushed himself away from Dark easily, his eyebrows twitching together. "Mom?"

Emiko came into the room, spotting Dark with a gasp. "What in the world?"

"What has Dark had today Mom?" Daisuke asked seriously, watching as Dark rolled onto his side on the loveseat, still giggling madly.

"Only cake, ice cream, and Pepsi." Emiko murmured, going forward to touch Dark's forehead. The thief let out a shriek of laughter, rolling his head away from her. "What is going on?"

"It's like he's been drugged…" Daisuke muttered, lifting the laughing thief from the loveseat and placing him on his feet. Dark swayed, and then overbalanced, nearly falling. Daisuke sighed, lifting him again and draping him over a shoulder. Dark hung limply, still laughing.

Satoshi nodded. "You're right Niwa. I recognize these symptoms; I have to know them for what happens when I'm out on police work. He's been given Amphetamines, or as it's commonly known, speed."

Emiko gasped. "How in the world did he get a hold of that?"

"I don't think that he got a hold of it." Satoshi replied, lifting Dark's near empty glass of Pepsi and sniffing at it. He wrinkled his nose. "Yea, someone put it in his drink. The smell is really faint, but it's there."

Daisuke growled softly, and Emiko frowned. "But I just opened that bottle before I poured Dark's glass, and it was just sitting on the counter while I put the soda away. It couldn't have possibly been drugged."

Dark started wiggling on Daisuke's shoulder, but as the boy let him stand Dark almost fell over again, still laughing like a maniac. Daisuke sighed, and then raised a fist. "Sorry Dark…"

Daisuke's fist collided with Dark's left temple at a startling speed, and the thief crumpled instantly, falling into Daisuke's arms. The boy hoisted him into his arms, cradling him bridal style. The redhead sighed, pressing a gentle kiss against the spot he had hit. "Sorry…"

Emiko frowned, but she knew well that if Dark had started acting even more hyperactive, like speed was known for, he may have gotten out of control, ran out into the streets, even done something to hurt himself. They couldn't have him out in streets; anyone in this town would recognize him easily.

Emiko thought a moment, and then frowned deeper. "However, when I turned back to the drinks, there was a window open that wasn't before. Do you think someone could have gotten in that fast and drugged the soda?"

Daisuke shrugged. "It would take some fancy work, but probably. The thing I have to wonder is how did they know which one was Dark's? They had to have been watching you."

Satoshi frowned. "This is certainly strange."

Risa glanced to the unconscious thief in Daisuke's arms. "Someone's after Mister Dark, and it doesn't look good."

Riku placed a finger to her chin. "But why give him speed? What's going to come of that?"

Daisuke thought over the symptoms of speed, trying to remember the things he had learned in the drug class his mother had made him take. "Well, there is the fact that Dark's just getting to his appropriate weight. Speed can suppress appetite, and do it for a while, depending on how much is given. Maybe that's got something to do with it."

Satoshi nodded. "It could. Speed is also known to cause hallucinations. With what Dark has seen in his life, and with what happened after he was separated from you Daisuke, those kinds of illusions could possibly drive him mad."

Daisuke frowned, his arms tightening where they held Dark's shoulders and knees. His protective instinct was flaring. "That's true as well. What I want to know is who did this?"

Daisuke looked down at Dark in time to see the thief's eyebrows twitch together slightly, and then relax again. Daisuke sighed. 'What are you seeing my dark angel?'

* * *

Sorry it took me some time, had to do some research. I'm working on the next chapter right now, and it should be out within a few days. Please review, and thanks for reading! Dark plushies and cookies for all! -throws cookies and plushies- 


	16. Chapter 16

Just so ya'll know ahead of time, I'm not as happy as I could be with this chapter. I got where I wanted to go, but some things may be a little vague. Do forgive me for that. I just want to move on with the story... Please review, and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

Dark opened his eyes to darkness. Confused, the thief looked around, trying to figure out where he was. The window let in the soft moonlight, and Dark used it to figure out that he was in Daisuke's room. He looked to the side to see Daisuke lying in his own bed, sleeping soundly.

Dark sat up, rubbing at his forehead. 'Gods, I have the biggest headache...'

He looked back out to the window, and then let out a yelp, recoiling away from the glass and shoving himself into the room's corner. Krad waved cheerily from the window, an evil grin spreading his features. "Well hello Dark."

Dark shook his head frantically, trying to fit himself farther into the corner. 'No. No! I'm dreaming, I'm still sleeping, there's no way he could be here!'

At that moment Daisuke shifted on his bed and sat up, looking to the side where Dark was currently crammed in the corner. The crimson haired boy frowned, sliding his feet to the edge of the bed and moving over to Dark's side. "Dark?"

Dark flinched, his wide violet eyes flashing to Daisuke's face. He stared for a moment, eyes wide, chest heaving with each breath he took, and then he tried to force himself to relax, smiling shakily. "I-I'm alright… Just a dream…"

Daisuke wasn't so sure, but he nodded his consent, and then sat down beside the thief. "Would you like me to stay with you for the rest of the night?"

Dark whimpered slightly, and then nodded. Daisuke crawled into the bed, holding up the covers and opening his arms. Dark hesitated, and then wormed his way under the blanket, curling up next to Daisuke's chest. The redhead wrapped his arms around the shivering thief, murmuring comforting words into his hair. "It's alright Dark, I'm here. No one's going to hurt you."

Dark closed his eyes, shuddering again. He buried his nose in Daisuke's neck, and then let out the breath he'd been holding, trying to settle down enough to fall asleep again. It wasn't working very well; the image of Krad outside the window was still dancing through his mind.

There was a flash in the room, and not a moment later a loud boom. Dark flinched, and Daisuke soothed him, his hands moving up and down Dark's slender back. "Easy, my dark angel, it's only a thunderstorm."

There was a pitter-patter of rain, and then the storm started up in earnest, the rain pouring down on the windows and the roof of the house. Dark peeked out from the safety of Daisuke's arms, looking out into the dark night. Thunder rolled again, and then thief sighed slightly, settling back down in Daisuke's arms and trying to sleep.

Daisuke continued to stroke his hands over Dark's back, trying to keep him calm. He didn't know what Dark was afraid of, or why he had been in the corner like that, but all he could do was try to make sure that the thief knew that he was there, and that nothing would hurt him.

Lightning flashed in the distance, and Daisuke shifted so he could look out the window. He always did love thunderstorms, they were calming, and he loved to watch the lightning and listen to the thunder. They, like the rain, reminded him of Dark. The rain was a cool reminder of the thief's scent, the lightning a way to remember his flashy personality, and the thunder a booming tribute to his explosive ways.

The thief in his arms shifted, and Daisuke looked down to see Dark's violet eyes peering out into the storm, watching with fascination as the lightning danced across the sky. "Daisuke…"

Daisuke looked down again. "Yes Dark?"

"Can… can we go out and watch the rain?" Dark asked timidly, shifting again in Daisuke's arms.

The boy smiled, and then stood, taking Dark's unresisting form with him. "Of course we can Dark."

Daisuke walked to his balcony, one arm still around Dark's shoulders. Daisuke wrapped the blanket around their shoulders, and together the two sat by the window. The redhead opened the window to allow in the sounds and the smell of the rain, and then sat back with Dark, pulling the blanket around his shoulders as well as Dark's. The thief snuggled into his side, looking up into the dark sky and watching as lightning played across the clouds.

Daisuke sighed, resting his cheek against the top of Dark's head. The cooling rain was soothing, and Daisuke could feel himself falling asleep again. He shook himself slightly, and then Dark suddenly flinched, trying to burrow closer to him.

Daisuke was immediately awake, looking around him. Dark shivered against him, and then Daisuke was surprised into letting out a cry as Dark flung himself away from the redhead, his wings exploding from his back and unfurling with a sharp snap.

With a scream the thief flew from the house, shooting into the storm. Daisuke let out a cry, reaching in Dark's direction. "NO! DARK!"

The thief paid him no heed, only continued to fly frantically, as though he was trying to fight something as he flew. Daisuke immediately threw the blanket to the ground, calling upon his crimson wings and shooting into the air.

The rain poured around him, soaking his clothes and his hair, weighing him down. His wings fought to keep air while wet and Daisuke gritted his teeth, flying for all he was worth. Dark was flying as though the devil himself was after him, cries escaping him, his arms flailing as he tried to fight off some villain that only he could see.

Daisuke slowly began to catch up with the frantic thief, and the redhead reached out a hand to him. "DARK!"

Dark screamed, and suddenly his wings crumpled, and he fell like a stone. It was in that instant that Daisuke saw what he thought at first was a flash of lightning. 'Oh god, he's been struck by lightning!' was the boy's first thought.

And then he saw that Dark was grappling with something, or more precisely, someone. Dark screamed again, and Daisuke caught sight of large white wings and flowing blond hair. "KRAD!" The scream escaped Daisuke as a roar of fury, and the boy pumped his crimson wings harder, diving for the two fighting angels.

Dark fell, and Krad fell with him, falling down to hit the sand of the beach at a startling speed. Daisuke hit the ground an instant later, and he looked to see Krad standing over Dark's still form. Daisuke ran forward, screaming his fury as his fist connected with Krad's back.

With a cry of rage the blond angel was up and fighting an instant later, magic sparking at his fingertips. Daisuke's wings surged, and the boy was shocked as crimson feathers shot out, wrapping around Krad's wrists and binding him.

"What is this?.!" Krad roared, fighting the hold that the red feathers had on him. The blond tried to use his magic, but the crimson feathers had apparently sapped his magic for the moment as well.

Daisuke stared. 'I didn't know I could do that… Even Dark had trouble binding Krad, how in the world can I do that so easily?.!'

The boy decided not to worry about it for the moment, and he flew down to Dark's side, kneeling in the sand. He touched his angel's shoulder gently, turning Dark onto his back. "Dark? Dark!"

Thunder boomed overhead, and the rain poured down even fiercer. Dark moaned softly, and the opened his eyes. Daisuke sighed in relief. "Thank God you're okay…" Daisuke hugged Dark to him, petting the thief's hair gently.

Krad stood, burn marks over his wrists and around his throat from where Daisuke's feathers had held him, a silver gun gleaming in his hand. "As much as I hate crudeness, this will have to do for now. Goodbye, Daisuke Niwa, make Dark suffer."

Dark let out a scream. "DAISUKE, NO!"

Daisuke hardly had time to think when Dark suddenly turned him, placing the redhead against the sand. Dark shielded Daisuke with his own body, his want and need to protect the one he loved overriding his own safety.

A gunshot rang through the night, and Daisuke screamed.

* * *

Yes, I know I'm evil. -dodges random thrown objects- Don't kill me! 


	17. Chapter 17

I couldn't leave it any longer, I had to update...

* * *

Chapter 17

For Daisuke, the next minute was a blur. All he knew was that when he came to his senses, Krad was gone, nothing left of him but a blackened imprint against the cliff face that had been behind him.

Daisuke could feel warm tears cascading down his cheeks as he gathered Dark close to him, watching as the thief struggled to breathe. The redhead could feel the sticky blood coating his arms as it poured from the gunshot wound in Dark's back, and he knew that Dark's lung was slowly filling with blood.

Dark had been shot in the right side of his back, but the bullet hadn't gone all the way through him, it had been lodged inside him. Dark was currently struggling to breathe as an unbearable warmth filled his insides, his hand clenching around Daisuke's.

Daisuke choked slightly on the lump in his throat, and then pressed a hand to Dark's chest. "Can you retract your wings?"

Dark groaned in pain, and then shook his head. Daisuke could see that his teeth were stained red, and the boy knew that he was running out of time. "I'll do it for you… Just hold on Dark, hold on!"

Dark screamed, body arching as Daisuke focused his magic, pulling Dark's wings into his body. As soon as the feathered appendages were gone, Dark coughed, blood trickling down his chin as he tried to suck in heavy breaths that he didn't have the capacity for anymore.

Daisuke made his own wings vanish, and then he lifted Dark into his arms, trying to ignore the moan of pain that echoed from his lover's lips. The redhead ran towards the town, screaming for help. A jogger was running past, and as soon as he saw Daisuke, Dark bleeding in his arms, the man pulled out a cell phone and dialed 911.

Daisuke, knowing that the ambulance was on it's way, settled Dark down onto the ground, pulling off his shirt and rolling it up, putting Dark's head on it. The thief moaned again, choking slightly as the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

Daisuke held Dark's hand tightly, his face pale as tears flowed down his cheeks. "Hold on Dark, please, help is on the way…"

Dark choked again, and tears started to flow down his own face. "Dai-suke… I-I don't want to die…" Dark coughed again, blood leaking from the corners of his lips. "I don't want to die…"

Daisuke squeezed Dark's hand tighter, shaking his head. "You won't! You won't, I promise! They're going to help you, and everything will be fine, I promise!"

The rain continued to pour down, as though the sky was crying along with the two lovers. Daisuke could sense the presence of the man behind him, but he didn't acknowledge him. His world had shrunk to himself and Dark, and he listened as Dark pulled in another gurgling breath.

Dark could see blackness creeping into his vision, and his body was starting to feel numb and heavy. "D-Dai-suke…"

Daisuke pressed his lips against Dark's hand. "I'm here… I'm here…"

Dark smiled slightly. The pain wasn't quite so bad anymore. He could hardly feel any part of his body, and he wasn't choking anymore. Dark smiled again. "I… I love you… Don't forget me…"

"Don't say that!" Daisuke cried, shaking his head. "You're going to be fine!"

Dark smiled again, and then everything went black.

* * *

Daisuke felt Dark's grip on his hand loosen and then go slack, the thief's limp hand falling to hit the ground beside his head. Daisuke shook Dark's shoulders gently. "Dark?" 

There was no response.

"Dark!" Daisuke shook the thief harder. "DARK!"

Sierens were blaring, and Daisuke looked up to see a paramedic standing over him, shock written all over his face. "That's… that's Dark, the Phantom Thief!"

Daisuke let out a roar of rage, lifting Dark's limp body into his arms. "Are you going to help him or not?.! He's dying, god dammit!"

The paramedic paused, and then gestured for Daisuke to come into the ambulance. "Hurry, we don't have much time."

Daisuke practically threw himself into the back of the vehicle, and an instant later it was speeding through the streets, carrying them towards the hospital. Daisuke was instructed to lay Dark on the gurney, and the paramedics started to examine him.

"He was shot." Daisuke said quickly. "On the right side, on his back." The boy watched as the medics carefully rolled Dark over onto his side. "It didn't come out, so it's still stuck in him. He's coughing up blood and everything."

As if on cue, Dark coughed heavily, and blood poured from his mouth, soaking the pillow. Daisuke was shoved out of the way as the medics rushed to help the struggling thief, and the redhead could do no more than watch as they rushed to save Dark's life.

* * *

Daisuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. Ten days it had been, ten days of pacing and worrying, of stress and little to no sleep. Ten days that Dark had been in a coma, and ten days that Daisuke had spent at his side as the chances of his thief ever waking grew less and less. 

Daisuke reached down again, laying his hand over top of Dark's limp one. The thief was hooked up to a life-support system, as well as another machine that did the breathing for him. A heart monitor broke the silence, the slow steady pace of it indicating Dark's heartbeat.

After the ambulance had reached the hospital, Daisuke had been separated from Dark for nearly 14 hours. Four of those hours Dark had been in surgery, the doctors struggling to remove the bullet and keep Dark alive. The rest of that time had been spent making sure that he would be able to survive.

Daisuke had been terrified on that night. They had nearly lost Dark about four times, and his lung had collapsed as soon as they had removed the bullet, forcing them to keep operating. The bullet had also broken two of Dark's ribs when it had entered, as well as fractured another.

Another thing was the press. They wouldn't leave them alone! Daisuke had gotten to the point where he had forced the reporters from the room with bodily force, and then refused to let them back in. Dark was already having enough trouble, he didn't need any more.

Daisuke was afraid. Afraid of losing Dark, afraid of what was going to happen when he did heal. He didn't know what they were going to do. Now that the whole town knew that Dark was back, they had to do something, or the police would keep trying to arrest the thief.

'Maybe we could leave… just the two of us…' Daisuke thought, stroking his thumb over the back of Dark's pale hand. 'Just live together out in a place where no one would even know we were there…'

Daisuke looked up to Dark's face. The thief was as white as the sheets he was lying on, a breathing mask covering his nose and mouth. The heavy white bandaging around his chest was easily visible through the opening of the hospital gown, and Daisuke felt his fist clench in anger.

He really wasn't sure what happened to Krad, but he had a guess. The white-winged being was totally gone, and only the imprint even proved he had been there. Daisuke knew only one thing; his magic had been totally drained for about 3 days. Daisuke assumed that he had lost control, and Krad had felt the power of his rage.

Daisuke was jolted out of his thinking by the sound of a long alarm. The redhead's eyes widened, and he was then roughly shoved out of the way as doctors struggled to get to Dark. "We've got a flatline!"

"Code blue, code blue, let's get the cart in here!"

"Charging!"

"Hurry up!"

"CLEAR!"

Dark's body surged upwards on the bed as the electricity roared through his system, and then fell back to the bed, still.

"Again! Charge to 300!"

"CLEAR!"

Daisuke could faintly feel tears flowing down his cheeks, his hands over his mouth. 'Oh gods no, please, don't take him from me… I love him, please don't take him away!'

"Nothing."

"Shit! Hit him with 500!"

The doctor holding the paddles looked up in shock. "You'll fry his heart with that much!"

The other cursed again. "What have we got to lose?.! Just do it!"

"Charging…"

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! –coughs loudly- I mean, uh, sorry! –dodges sharp objects hurled at her- Kill me and I won't be able to update, just remember that! Please review! 


	18. Chapter 18

Wow, I'm really sorry to say this, but this is the final chapter of Bloody Tears. I never expected it to end in this chapter, but it seems that it's a fitting end. Well, please enjoy this final chapter!

* * *

Chapter 18

**Recap**

"_Nothing."_

"_Shit! Hit him with 500!" _

_The doctor holding the paddles looked up in shock. "You'll fry his heart with that much!" _

_The other cursed again. "What have we got to lose?.! Just do it!" _

_"Charging…" _

* * *

The heart monitor stuttered, and then resumed the steady beeping. The doctors sighed in relief, a few wiping sweat away from their foreheads. Daisuke was sobbing outright by now, and a kindly older nurse helpfully patted his back, holding out a hand to him. "Come now dear, he's alright, everything's fine."

Daisuke let her comfort him, he needed it at this time. All he could say was 'Thank god… Thank you God, for letting him stay with me…'

The woman sighed, straightening up as the rest of the doctors began to filter out of the room. A few stayed behind to continue making sure that Dark would be alright, while the others were called away for other important things.

Daisuke stood, the nurse moving out of his way as the redhead made his way to the bed. He took up his regular position beside Dark, reaching out and tangling his fingers with the thief's. Dark made no reaction to him, and Daisuke sighed slightly. 'Please wake up soon…'

* * *

Darkness. Daisuke sighed, shifting in his seat a little. The hospital had graciously allowed him to stay (A.K.A. Daisuke had said that there was no way in hell he was leaving, and he'd be damned if they were going to force him out. In the end Satoshi had pulled a few strings with the police force, and the hospital had begrudgingly allowed Daisuke to remain there) so he could watch over Dark.

Said thief was currently still unconscious in the bed in front of him. It had been another week; making it a grand total of 17 days that Dark had been in a coma. Daisuke didn't know what to do anymore, but all he did know was that Dark had to wake up, and soon. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to the dark-winged angel if he didn't.

Daisuke shifted to look out the window, staring at the big full moon that hung silently in the sky. How he wished he could be out there, flying in the cool night air with Dark by his side. He loved to fly with the thief, it made him happy. The wind blowing through his hair, over and under his wings, it was a rush of feeling, and being able to see Dark there by his side was even better.

The redhead turned his attention back to Dark as there was a noise. Frowning, Daisuke stood, going closer to the bed and watching Dark silently.

The thief's eyebrows twitched together slightly, but he didn't wake. Daisuke continued to watch him, thinking. Dark had just been recently taken off of the life support system; the doctors had concluded that he was now able to survive without that help. The breathing machine no longer breathed for the thief, but it was still there, the mask fixed over Dark's nose and mouth, providing clean oxygen for him.

Daisuke reached down, gently brushing stray violet strands of hair away from Dark's forehead. To the boy's surprise, the thief moaned slightly, turning his face towards Daisuke's touch. The redhead knelt beside the bed, taking Dark's pale hand in his own. "Dark? Can you hear me, love?"

Violet eyes slowly fluttered open, and then Dark looked to the side, focusing on Daisuke's own crimson eyes. The thief blinked, and then a small smile came to his lips. "D-Daisuke…"

Daisuke could feel tears gathering in his eyes, and he restrained the urge to gather Dark into his arms, still aware of the fact that the thief was still very fragile. He settled for kissing Dark's knuckles tenderly, trying to hold back his tears. "Oh Dark, I was so worried about you, angel. I almost lost you…"

Dark smiled, letting his fingers trail over the curve of Daisuke's cheek. "But you didn't… I'm still here… I'm always with you."

Daisuke smiled, kissing the tips of Dark's fingers as they went over his lips. "I'm glad for that. But how could you do that Dark? What possessed you to put yourself in front of that bullet?"

Dark smiled again, turning his face to look at the ceiling. "I don't know. I don't even remember what I was thinking before the gunshot. All I knew was that you were going to be hurt, and I could stop that. I just moved."

Daisuke sighed. "Well, just don't do it again, alright?"

Dark smiled again. "I can't promise that." The thief closed his eyes wearily, his hand squeezing around Daisuke's. "But I can try."

Daisuke smiled softly, and then looked out to the moon. "Dark, as soon as you're better again, I want to leave. I want to leave this place and not come back, so they can't get you." The redhead looked back to the thief. "Will you come with me?"

Dark nodded. "I will. I would go with you even if you hadn't asked me too Daisuke, and that will never change."

The redhead looked down slightly, closing his eyes. "I should have known that." Daisuke leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Dark's forehead. "I love you, my dark angel."

Dark smiled. "I love you too Daisuke. My flame..."

* * *

Daisuke folded his crimson wings against his back as he landed on the ground, shaking his head to get his hair out of his eyes. The crimson strands were much longer now, long enough for the redhead to gather it into a short ponytail. 'Perhaps I should cut it…' Daisuke thought absentmindedly.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as a body hit him, knocking him to the ground. Daisuke groaned, rubbing his head. Confused, he looked up to see Dark sitting in the middle of his stomach, laughing his head off.

The redhead blinked, and then grabbed at Dark's hair in retaliation, yanking the violet strands. The dark-winged angel yelped, grabbing at his hair in an attempt to lessen the pull. "Daisuke!" he wailed, wriggling around on Daisuke's stomach.

The redhead growled in his throat. "Well then, get off me!"

Dark growled right back at him, carefully extracting his hair from Daisuke grip and getting off of him. Daisuke sat up, rubbing at Dark's wing gently to get his attention. The thief looked back to his lover, tilting his head. "Daisuke? Is everything okay?"

Daisuke nodded. "I'm just thinking. It's been so long, hasn't it?" He chuckled. "I mean, I've got long hair, and so do you. How long are you gonna let that grow, anyway? It's almost past your shoulder blades."

Dark shrugged, reaching back to play with his violet hair. "I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it. It's been almost 6 years now, that is quite a long time."

"Do you ever regret leaving?" Daisuke asked.

Dark nodded slightly, his fingers absentmindedly starting to plait his long hair. "Yea, a little I suppose. I miss Emiko, Kosuke, Wiz…"

Daisuke nodded. "Me too. But you know what? I love it out here, just me and you."

Dark looked over to where their small cabin stood, and then looked up at the sky. The tops of evergreens just graced the edges of his vision as he did, and the thief breathed deep the smell of the woods. "I love here too."

Clouds were gathering in the sky, and Daisuke watched as Dark blinked when a drop hit his nose, and then the two were caught out in the pouring rain. Dark blinked again, and then laughed, the sound like a bell in Daisuke's ears.

The redhead lifted Dark into his arms, still being the taller of the two, swinging the thief in his arms. Dark squealed, struggling, his dark wings flailing. This caused Daisuke to overbalanced, and with a shout the redhead fell back into the mud, barely able to move his crimson wings out of the way.

Daisuke held Dark to him, laughing along with the thief. Daisuke quieted, and then brushed Dark's hair away from his face, cleaning away the mud that had splattered on his cheek. Dark blinked, his violet eyes warm and loving.

Their lips met an instant later, and the rain continued to pour down on the two lovers, showering them in the cool water of healing, of safety.

* * *

Alright, that's the end. Wow, I loved writing this fic. And I love my reviewers! -showers reviewers in cookies and plushies- Oh what the hell. Here's some more! -gives out pocky- POCKY! -nibbles on strawberry pocky- Thank you again! 


End file.
